


You Can Turn Me On with Just a Touch

by muffinlover246



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Geralt is a good dad, Hand Jobs, Jaskier | Dandelion in Lingerie, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Phone Sex, Spankings, Sub!Jaskier, brat!jaskier, but is isn't explicit, dom!Geralt, reference to past trauma, who snuck this fluff into my fic??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinlover246/pseuds/muffinlover246
Summary: “So what am I?” Jaskier finds himself leaning back into the other man, finding his gentle touches oddly calming. He has never had a scene like this and he can’t say he doesn’t like it.“A sub who uses being bad as a way to get what he wants.” The Dominant hums when Jaskier’s back meets his chest, a pleasant and gentle rumble against his bare skin. “But that isn’t going to work with me. If you want something, you’re going to need to ask for it.”OrJaskier is a bratty sub who can't be trained, until he meets Geralt that is...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 280
Kudos: 633
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	1. I'm the cupid of things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> First, thanks to my amazing beta [Utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn) for reading through everything before I even had cohesive sentences. You're the best :)
> 
> Secondly, This fic is kind of self indulgent since I just wanted a story with Dom!Geralt. I hope you enjoy it :)

“As you can see, the place hasn’t fallen apart without you,” Triss says as she and Geralt walk through the main play room of her club, Purgatory. Over the past two years it has become one of the largest BDSM clubs on the Continent. The club supplied the Continent's fetish community with everything they could ever want; ample selections of Dominants and submissives, contracts, house rules, and a multitude of safety measures. 

Many were skeptical when the club first opened but Geralt always had faith in Triss and her ideas. If it weren’t for another Domme needing his help a few months ago he never would have left. This place has become a little like a second home for him, a place where he knows he is always welcomed.

Soft, ambient music plays in the background, slightly muffled by the sound of the club members enjoying one another. Geralt says hello to the old Dominants and subs he knew here before he left, but also notices a bunch of new faces, including one that really catches his eye.

The room is filled with submissives and Dominants of various shapes and sizes, colors and creeds, with each and every one of them in various stages of play. Some are actively fucking, some teasing, others tormenting, but they all look to be enjoying it. 

Everyone but this one sub.

“Who’s that over there?” Geralt subtly points in the direction of a lean boy currently kneeling on the ground besides a man sitting on a couch. The man’s hand is playing in the boy's hair aimlessly. The boy sits there in nothing more than a brightly colored jockstrap that perfectly outlines the shape of his cock. And yet he doesn't look as though he wants to be here.

“That is actually the one that I wanted you to meet,” Triss responds with a wide grin after finding the man that has piqued Geralt’s interest. Geralt sighs, knowing that he has just started up a conversation that he doesn’t want to have. “His name is Jaskier.”

“I will not do a scene with someone I don’t know.” 

“If you aren't able to train him, I don’t know anyone else who will be able to.” Triss pouts, “I know it isn't your favorite thing to do but, Geralt please. I need you to scene with him in order to know what I’m talking about. You’re the best when it comes to this stuff”

“It is much easier to scene with someone when I know what they want.” Geralt says, “I could easily do too much or not enough. It’s a big risk.”

“You know the rules with blind scenes. The stoplight system is in effect and must be respected. You can’t leave any marks, or pain that will last longer than the time you are scening together.” Triss reminds him, “I only let certain submissives and Dominants do blind scenes, and I’d trust you with my own life.”

Geralt grunts in response.

“Can’t you do it just this once?” Triss continues with pleading eyes. “For me? Please?”

Triss knows he’s never agreed with the practice of going in blind for scenes. In fact, it was the only thing he didn’t like about Triss’ initial pitch of Purgatory, but he never caused much of a fuss about it. It is her business, not his.

“What is Jaskier to you, Triss?” Geralt asks, “Why does this matter so much?”

Triss cares about all of her members, regardless of whether they are a Dominant, submissive, or both. But, she has also known Geralt for quite a bit of time, since before owning Purgatory. So for her to ask this of him, Geralt knows Jaskier must be special.

Triss lets out a sigh before speaking again. “I met him on Fetlife almost a year ago. I mainly use my profile as promotion for the club or to give newbie kinksters advice. So when I saw his profile, I noticed he was new and reached out to let him know about Purgatory and how it was a safe place to play.”

Triss fidgets with her hands for a moment, a nervous habit Geralt noticed when they first started to get to know one another, before continuing. “He then told me about a horrific experience he had with his then-current Dom. The way that man treated Jaskier was abusive and manipulative and just-” 

Triss turns around slightly, looking at Jaskier kneeling on the floor, his posture sullen.

“What happened after that?” Geralt asks.

“I offered him my help of course, and told him to leave the relationship immediately. I brought him here, housed and fed him until he got a job in town and then his own apartment. I didn’t push him back into this life because I figured it was the last thing he needed.” Triss smiles sadly before continuing, “So imagine my surprise when he showed up here less than three months ago wanting a membership?”

“And you still gave it to him?” Geralt questions incredulously. 

One bad scene can absolutely break a person, let alone having a bad Dom for an extended period of time. Something like that usually pushes someone away from BDSM entirely. For Jaskier to want to come back to the community either means he has worked through all his trauma--or he _really_ hasn’t. Geralt is placing bets on the latter. 

“I figured it was better to have him here than out on the street, where he might find someone who treated him worse than the last Dom,” she responds defensively.

Geralt hums. “Then what?”

“Everything was fine at first. All the Doms and Dommes were excited to have a new toy to play with, and Jaskier played nicely with them at first. Until he just changed. He would egg on Dominants, rile them up, push their limits. Soon everyone started to complain about him.”

“Has anyone ever reported him?” Triss shakes her head. So he asks, “And people still play with him when he comes?”

“They do. Jaskier is a people person. I wouldn’t doubt he could persuade a deaf person to buy a pair of headphones.” Triss smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. “People just take their chances with him, but I know he isn’t happy. None of the Doms or Dommes here are a good fit for him. That’s why I want you to try. I think you two would work well together.”

“Playing matchmaker now, aren’t we?” Geralt teases. “I’m not looking to take on a serious submissive right now. I have other priorities.”

“I know you do, but that isn’t what I’m asking you to do.” Triss says, “This could just be a one-time thing. Just show him something different. Let him know that he is allowed to be good. Please.”

Geralt considers this for a moment. He always did find pleasure helping bratty subs find what they truly need. And while he isn’t looking for a serious play partner right now, it wouldn’t hurt to play with him tonight. Like Triss said, a one-time thing.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Geralt says, “Just this once.”

**_Jaskier_ **

Jaskier sighs as Istredd continues to run his fingers through his hair. He doesn’t dislike it at all; the feel of it is nice, pleasant even. But Jaskier wants more. He always does. To be honest he doesn’t even like Istredd all that much, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Jaskier shifts in his spot, letting his eyes drift lazily around the room. He doesn’t spend much time looking at any of them, as he has seen them all before, that is until he sees someone new. He never gets a good look at the man’s face, as he is sitting with his back to Jaskier, but he doesn’t need to see his face in order to know he’s interested. 

Jaskier likes coming to Purgatory, truly he does, but the selection did become a bit stale sometimes. This man, whoever he was, looks like a breath of fresh air Jaskier is dying to take. 

“What are you shifting around for, boy?” Istredd asks, drawing Jaskier’s focus away from his mystery man at the bar. “I thought I told you to keep still.”

“Sorry,” Jaskier says with a noncommittal tone, the one Istredd hates the most. He tugs harshly on Jaskier’s hair to get him to look up at him. Jaskier bites his lip and stares into Istredd’s eyes, continuing to challenge the Dominant. That is until Triss walks over.

“Let him go Istredd.” Triss says, “A Dominant has agreed to scene with him tonight.”

“Tell him he has to wait,” Istredd says, pulling Jaskier up into his lap. “This one continues to defy me and I just can’t let that slide.” Istredd gives Jaskier five quick smacks on his ass, each hurting more than the last. Jaskier holds in a moan.

“That’s enough.” Triss says with a certain edge in her voice, one that no man dare refuse. Triss never lets the Dominants forget she really runs the show here.

Istredd grumbles to himself before giving Jaskier’s ass another quick slap, pushing Jaskier slightly so he stands on his feet.

Jaskier winks with a smile at the Dom, just for the sake of being a brat, walking with Triss with a certain bounce in his step. 

“So who is this Dom?” Jaskier asks as she guides him to one of the private play rooms.

“Someone who you have yet to meet. But don’t worry, my little dandelion,” she says, stopping in front of private room number 5. “I’ve already told him all about you.”

She opens the door to the room and lets him in. Immediately Jaskier is certain that he is staring at the most beautiful man he has ever seen. His hair is an ashen grey color and comes down to his shoulders, though he has the top half of it up in a bun. Jaskier wanted to run his fingers through it, tug at it to see if this man would let out a moan for him.

He is dressed in a leather jacket and worn out black jeans. Jaskier can tell this man works out, as his clothes help define each ridge of muscle underneath.

The sound of the door closing behind him jolts him from his thoughts, and he is now hyper-aware of the fact that he is alone in this room, with this Dominant he has never met, or even seen before.

“Kneel.” The man’s voice is rough, but not too demanding. Jaskier knows it for a command, but appreciates that this man, whoever he is, doesn’t go full Dom on him right out the gate. Jaskier hasn’t been a member of this club for long but he knows what his likes and dislikes are. And someone who asserts their dominance far too forcefully in the beginning is a _huge_ turn off for him.

Jaskier does as he is told and kneels, clasping his hands behind his back, but doesn’t cast his eyes downwards as he knows he should. The man squints his eyes a bit but otherwise keeps his face completely neutral.

The Dominant walks over slowly, taking off his jacket in the process, leaving him standing above Jaskier in a white T-shirt that better shows off the definition of his arms. Jaskier wonders what those muscles would feel like under his fingers. 

“Has no one taught you how to kneel properly?” the man questions, gazing down at Jaskier intently. Jaskier finds himself distracted by the vivid amber of his eyes; unsure he has ever seen an eye color quite like it before. 

_‘Maybe they’re contacts?’_ he thinks, without a second thought being given to the man’s original question. The gentle hum that leaves the man’s throat is what brings him back to the Dom’s question. Jaskier opens his mouth to respond but is beat to it when the man speaks again.

“You lack focus,” he says matter-of-factly, walking behind Jaskier. “But you don’t seem terribly defiant to me.”

“I assure you I am,” Jaskier responds, wondering what kind of reaction he will get. He expects a rough hand in his hair or to be told to bend over so the Dom can properly spank him, but he gets none of that. Instead, he gets the Dom’s fingers gently brushing over his shoulders, leaving him shivering at the touch. “ No one here has been able to train me yet.”

“Is that pride I hear in your voice?” the Dom asks, kneeling behind him to speak directly into Jaskier’s ear. “What do you have to be prideful about?”

“I have all the Doms here wrapped around my finger,” Jaskier says with a smile, even though he knows the man can’t see. “I’m allowed to do as I please with whoever I please.”

“This will be much easier for us both if you behave,” the man says, and Jaskier chuckles.

“A shame I don’t like things easy.”

Suddenly Jaskier feels the man’s hand in his hair, tugging his head back and baring his neck for him. Jaskier lets out a muffled moan as he bites down on his bottom lip. The man runs his nose up Jaskier’s neck, taking a slow and deep inhale. Pulling tighter on his hair anytime Jaskier squirms. 

Jaskier lets out a slightly louder moan each time his hair is pulled, squirming more and more on purpose just to see how much pain this Dominant is willing to dish out. 

“I think you need to be punished.” The man behind him seethes into his ear, “Maybe a nice spanking would set you straight.”

Jaskier nods as best he can with the larger man’s hand still tightly gripping his hair.

“Or maybe you need a little more. Mistress Merigold has told me all about how disobedient you’ve been.” The man’s free hand runs down Jaskier’s torso before grabbing onto his jockstrap-covered cock. “Maybe you would prefer a flogging, or maybe even a caning.” The man’s fingers squeeze around Jaskier’s cock and he can’t help the moan that slips from his lips. “Although I doubt you’d mind if I just used my belt, would you?”

“Yes, please, Oh Gods.” Jaskier moans wantonly as the man’s fingers free Jaskier’s cock from its confines and begins to stroke roughly.

“What do you want?” the Dominant growls into Jaskier’s ear. “Say it, out loud.”

“All of it, please.” Jaskier feels his orgasm nearing far sooner than he thinks it ever has in any scene he’s had thus far.

“Please, what?” the man snarls.

“Please, Sir!” Jaskier shouts, only a few languid pumps away from erupting all over himself.

“No.” With that, he stops touching him completely. No more pain, no more pleasure. Just a wanton need. He needs the bite of pain; he craves it.

“What the fuck?” Jaskier considers finishing himself off, but he knows it won't be enough. Instead, he lashes out, “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“Because I don’t think people tell you ‘no’ enough.” The man is wiping his hand off on one of the towels in the room, not looking at Jaskier. “I also needed to see why you behave the way you do.”

“You could have just, I don’t know, asked!” Jaskier says a bit louder than he intended to but the man in front of him doesn’t flinch. If Jaskier did this with anyone else here he would have gotten exactly what he wanted, but not this one. Speaking of, “What’s your name anyway?”

“Now is when you ask for my name?” With a very faint smile on his lips, the man says, “You didn’t care when you first walked in here.”

_‘Yeah well I was distracted by the fact I was staring at a literal God,’_ Jaskier thinks, but thankfully doesn’t say out loud. 

“Yeah well that was before you gave me the disappointment of a lifetime.” Jaskier begins to rise from his kneeling position, since this Dom obviously doesn’t plan on doing anything substantial tonight.

“Sit. Down.” The man growls out and Jaskier finds himself complying before he even has the thought to disobey. He stalks over to Jaskier, slow and deliberate, stopping directly in front of him so he has to crane his neck up to look at him. “I’m far from done with you.”

The man kneels down so he is at eye level with Jaskier, “Green?”

Jaskier nods and the Dom and reaches out to run his thumb along Jaskier cheekbone. Jaskier closes his eyes and lets the touch center him. Usually, languid touches like this are the exact opposite of what he is looking for in a scene. But right now, he feels more than content. A soft sigh escapes his lips and he hears the man hum to himself.

“Good boy,” he says, and the praise rushes over Jaskier. He hasn’t been called that in so long, and now remembers why he liked it so much before, before everything, before things changed, before-

“Look at me,” the man says softly, and he obeys almost instantly. The man’s amber eyes staring into his observantly, as if committing the image of his soul to memory. 

“There you are,” He brushes some hair out of Jaskier’s face before lifting his chin with his finger. “Tell me what you want.”

Jaskier is left speechless. He has never been asked what he wanted during a scene, aside from when the Dominant wanted him to ask to cum, or suck their cock. But this is different. 

Jaskier knows what he wants: the sweet and glorious pain from a punishment. He wants to feel the glorious pleasure that it would bring him, but he doesn’t can’t ask for it. He can’t succumb to that part of himself that easily. He won’t.

“Now isn’t the time to go quiet.” the man all but purrs. Jaskier remains silent, casting his eyes away from the other man’s. 

“Can’t.” Jaskier says. It’s all he can say. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” the man asks, forcing Jaskier’s eyes to meet his with a finger under his chin “It's alright. I won't judge you.”

If only that was the only thing he was afraid of. Being judged. Jaskier couldn’t care less who knew about how much he likes pain, but he refused to let someone else walk into his life and abuse that part of him. 

Jaskier searches the other man’s eyes, looking for something, anything that would tell him he can’t trust him, that he just like all the others. That he would push Jaskier too close to the edge and not help him come back.

He doesn’t find any of that. Instead, he finds compassion and sincerity. 

But Jaskier won’t let himself be fooled again.

The man must realize Jaskier isn’t going to talk and thankfully doesn’t push any further.

“Fine. If I can’t get you to talk to me,” the man says, moving behind Jaskier. “Guess I’ll just have to settle for your moans.”

The man grabs Jaskier’s cock again and begins to stroke, filling the small room with the obscenely erotic noise of his man’s hand around his cock, stroking him rhythmically. 

It feels better than any handjob he’s ever gotten. This man certainly knows what he’s doing. But it still isn’t enough. His body craves more than this, and he knows that without it none of this matters anyway. 

Jaskier squirms restlessly, until the man behind him uses his free hand to better hold him in place. 

“Stay. Still,” he growls, still stroking Jaskier’s cock wonderfully.

“Make me.”

Once again, the man lets go of him entirely, taking away all pleasure and all prospects of pain. Jaskier wants to cry out from the denial but decides to bite his lip instead. 

“Breath for me.” The man’s hand finds itself in the center of Jaskier’s back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Jaskier takes a deep breath, unaware of how uneven his breathing was previously, “There you go,” the man purrs. “Such a good boy.”

“I’m not.” Jaskier says, letting the words of praise wash over him, even though he doesn’t believe it.

“Not what?”

“Good.”

“Is that what you think?” The man’s hand has moved from his back to the nape of his neck, playing with the soft hairs there.

“How would you know?” Jaskier responds genuinely. “You don’t even know me.”

“I may not know you personally, but I do know what a bad submissive looks like.” The man’s words are spoken directly into his ear, his warm breath tickling Jaskier’s neck with every word. “And that just isn’t what you are.”

“So what am I?” Jaskier finds himself leaning back into the other man, finding his gentle touches oddly calming. He has never had a scene like this and he can’t say he doesn’t like it. 

“A sub who uses being bad as a way to get what he wants.” The Dominant hums when Jaskier’s back meets his chest, a pleasant and gentle rumble against his bare skin. “But that isn’t going to work with me. If you want something, you’re going to need to ask for it.”

Jaskier let out a whine unintentionally and feels the soft rumbles of the man chuckling behind him, “I promise you, it isn’t as bad as you think it is. But I also won't push you.”

  
Jaskier lets out a sigh of relief, letting the Dominant’s aimless touches continue to soothe him. 

The two sit there like that for a while, perfectly content with being in one another’s space. 

“Geralt.” He says after moments pass, so softly Jaskier might have missed it if he weren’t leaning into him. “That’s my name.”

“Nice to meet you.”

A soft hum from the other man is all he gets as a response, and frankly that’s all he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I want to apologize for not making the use of safe words overtly apparent during the last chapter and thank you to those of you who pointed it out in the comments. I made changes to the first chapter so that the stoplight system is mentioned and used. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Tell me everything!” Triss all but shouts at Geralt the second he walks into her office.

Geralt had avoided going into Triss’ office the night of his scene with Jaskier because he was trying to avoid this particular situation. Though it seems she only got more excited to talk to him as time passed.

He takes a seat on the couch and swings his legs on top of it so he is lying down comfortably. His legs still ache, even days later, from doing the entire scene on the ground with Jaskier - the only thing he regrets from that night. Everything else though was good, great even. 

“Was a one time thing. Doesn’t matter,” Geralt says, actively ignoring the feeling of unease spreading through his chest. The feeling of longing to be close to Jaskier again; a feeling he has no business having after being close to him for less than thirty minutes.

“I’m going to need more than that, Geralt. You did your scene with him three days ago!” she says, just as animated, if not more annoyed, than before. “He hasn’t been with any other Doms since that night, you know.” 

Geralt knew Jaskier at least partly enjoyed their time together, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Jaskier to want to scene again. Jaskier hadn’t tried to set up another time to scene with Geralt, after all. 

Blind scenes were always supposed to be casual, never anything serious enough to make you stop scening with other Doms. 

_ Is Jaskier looking for something more serious? If he is, could I handle that? Would I want that? _

“Hmmm.” Geralt hums dismissively, hiding his thoughts behind the soft noise. 

Geralt’s eyes are closed now. His day has been long and tiring. He only stopped by the club tonight because Triss asked him to help her out with something. He’d figured it was a way to ask him about the scene, and he almost said no because of it, but the prospect of seeing Jaskier had him willing to endure Triss’ interrogation.

“Geralt, you big loaf, don’t-” Triss cuts herself off. Geralt doesn’t bother opening his eyes to see why. “You won’t believe who just texted me.”

“Hmm.” 

“Jaskier.” 

Once the word leaves her mouth, Geralt’s eyes are open, focused on her. He stares at her expectantly, but the only thing she does is smile at him, a playful light in her eyes. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re fucking with me.”

“I thought this was a one time thing,” Triss says. Attempting to imitate his voice by making it as deep and gravely as she possibly can, she continues, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Triss,” Geralt says with a roll of his eyes. “What did he say?”

Triss clears her throat before looking at her phone and reading dramatically, “I don’t know where you found Geralt but could you pleeeeeease give me his phone number so I can ask if he’d want to see me again?” 

“I guess he really liked it then,” Geralt says nonchalantly. Triss, of course, can see right through him.

“Oh please, Geralt. You can’t fool me with that nonchalant bullshit,” She says. “I’m sending him your number.”

“Hmm,” Geralt hums, knowing that no matter what he says, Triss will do whatever she likes. 

He didn’t come back to Novigrad with the intention of getting a new sub but if they keep things casual, then it should be fine. 

Right?

“And sent,” Triss says happily, a broad smile never leaving her face. “I would expect for him to reach out to you any second now.”

“Triss, I’m sure Jaskier has better things to do than-” His own sentence is cut off when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_ Unknown Number: _

_ Hey Geralt, It’s Jaskier from the other night. I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner or something, sometime this week. I really had a great time. ;) _

“Is that him?” Triss asks as Geralt reads the message. He adds Jaskier’s number to his phone and actively ignores Triss as he types out a response.

_ Geralt: _

_ I’m free tomorrow night if that works for you. _

“Geralt, now really isn’t the time to hold out on me!” Tris squeals, trying to peer at his phone but Geralt keeps the screen out of her sight. “Geralt, come on!”

_ Jaskier: _

_ It’s a date. _

_ Jaskier _

_ Well not a date exactly. Just two dudes meeting for food. _

_ Jaskier: _

_ Completely casual. _

Geralt huffs at his phone after reading each of Jaskiers reponses, before sending one of his own, hopefully calming him a bit.

_ Geralt: _

_ See you then Jaskier. _

“Geralt, you’re smiling like a teenager,” Triss teases.He purses his lips slightly at her. “Don’t give me that face. When are you meeting?”

“Tomorrow night.” 

Triss begins to wail and scream with excitement. Geralt doesn't react to it. He just lays there quietly, humming to anything Triss says, smiling slightly at the prospect of seeing Jaskier tomorrow.

**xXx**

Geralt ran his hands down the front of his shirt, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. He decides to keep his look casual with a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey button down. 

“Come out here and let me see,” Ciri demands with exuberance, practically bouncing off from his bed. She invited herself over after Triss told her about Geralt’s date tonight. Well, not a date, just ‘ _ two dudes meeting for food,’ _ as Jaskier so eloquently put it. 

Ciri is lying next to Roach, his German shepherd, petting her soft fur calmingly. Roach always loves when Ciri comes by to visit. Sometimes Geralt thinks Roach misses Ciri more than Geralt does whenever she goes to university.

“Shouldn’t you be studying for an exam or something,” Geralt teases, walking out from the bathroom. 

Ciri rolls her eyes at him.

“It’s only microbio and that class is basically a joke. Besides, it's my first year of college. Everyone knows these prerequisites don’t matter.” Ciri looks Geralt over from head to toe before nodding happily, “Okay, you look good, but what are you doing with your hair?”

Geralt walks over to his chest of drawers and takes up one of his hair ties. He then proceeds to put his hair in a loose bun, turning to Ciri to show her the finished product. 

She frowns slightly before walking over to him. She stares at him for a few moments before her face lights up. 

“Perfect.” She says after pulling two pieces of hair from his bun so they rest on his face. “Jaskier won’t be able to resist you.”

“I usually put my hair up to keep it  _ out _ of my face.” 

“Well this adds to the whole mysterious vibe you’ve got going on. Just trust me. Jaskier will love it,” she says, smiling the same smile that always melts Geralt’s heart just a little. She’s all grown up now, but Geralt can’t help but always see her as his little girl. 

Geralt places a kiss to her forehead before moving past her and back to the bathroom for his cologne. He isn’t supposed to meet Jaskier for another half hour or so, but he'd rather get there early than have Jaskier waiting. 

“Where are you guys going, again?” 

“The Rosemary and Thyme,” Geralt says, deliberating over which cologne he should wear.

“I’ve heard good things about that place. Jaskier has good taste.” She walks into the bathroom and pulls the two bottles out of his hand. She sniffs them both and then hands him one, placing the other down on the counter. “Wear this one, I don’t like the other.” 

The one Ciri chose is a mix between sandalwood and cinnamon. Not one of his favorites but it is something different for him to wear. Geralt hums softly before putting on the cologne. “Do you mind walking Roach around the block?”   
  


Roach begins to bark happily at the word walk, before running off to the living room. 

“Well now I don’t think I have a choice,” Ciri says with a smile, taking the leash from Roach’s mouth when she returns with it. 

“Thanks pup.” Geralt pats Roach on the head and gives Ciri a quick hug before moving past her.

“I’m twenty now. You don't have to call me that, anymore.”

“Sure thing, pup,” Geralt calls as he walks out the door. 

**_Jaskier_ **

“Shit,” Jaskier swears as he pulls up to the Rosemary and Thyme five minutes late

He rushes into the restaurant and scans the small dinning room for Geralt, sighing happily when his eyes find him. Jaskier hurries over to him, not wanting to keep Geralt waiting any longer, and takes the seat across from him.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I assure you I never usually am. It’s just today I had a ton of things I was working on all at once and-”   
  


“Jaskier,” Geralt interjects calmly, a small smile tugging on the edges of his lips. “Take a breath.” 

Jaskier does, and while his heart is still beating a million miles an hour, he does feel slightly calmer. 

“Better?” Geralt asks, and Jaskier nods. “Good.”

Just as Jaskier is about to say something else, the waitress walks up to their table, filling Jaskier’s water glass and placing a menu in front of him. Not that he needs it; he already knows what he’s going to order. 

Geralt orders a bottle of wine Jaskier has never heard of and Jaskier orders stuffed portobello mushrooms as an appetizer. An absolute favorite of his.

“So, how was your day?” Geralt asks, after the waitress walks off. “You mentioned in your rambling just now you were working on something.”

“Oh yes, that. I work as an assistant to a lawyer in town. But I also like to write poems in my free time. Sometimes I even turn them into songs.” Geralt hums but offers no other response, so Jaskier continues, “Sometimes I get distracted with my poetry at work and forget to do the work Mousesack pays me to do. That’s what happened today, hence my tardiness.”

Geralt smiles softly, as if he isn’t surprised to hear about Jaskier’s short attention span. “What do you like to write about?”

“Anything really. Just depends on my mood for the day,” Jaskier says, watching the waitress walk back over to their table with the wine Geralt ordered. She places two wine glasses onto the table and fills them moderately. They both thank her as she turns and leaves again, giving them a few minutes to look over the menu.

“Would you like a recommendation?” Jaskier offers, after seeing Geralt’s brows furrow with what looks like confusion. Geralt looks up at him and shrugs, so Jaskier continues, “The steaks are pretty good. Although I prefer chicken over beef.”

“Sounds good enough for me.” Geralt nods, folding his menu and putting it down. 

Jaskier stares at Geralt, confused. He isn’t sure what he expected from Geralt, but it certainly wasn’t for him to just trust his opinion. Any time he recommended anything to Cahir, his ex, he never seemed to follow it, even if Jaskier knew it was exactly what he wanted. And that would only happen if Cahir decided to take him out in the first place, which he very rarely did. 

“What is it?” Geralt questions, after Jaskier stares at him for a bit too long.

“Just didn’t expect you to take my recommendations so readily, is all,” Jaskier says quickly, reaching out to drink from his wine glass. Averting his gaze from Geralt, he can still feel him looking at him. “This was a very good choice in wine,” Jaskier says, attempting to change the subject. 

It doesn’t work.

When Jaskier does look up, Geralt’s golden amber eyes are staring intently at him, silently pushing for more information. They sit there in silence, staring at one another. Jaskier wonders who will be the first to break. 

Thankfully, their waitress returns with their appetizer. Geralt hums before turning to the waitress to give her his order. Jaskier does the same and promptly fills his mouth with a bite of portobello mushroom. 

Geralt looks at him with an expression Jaskier can’t quite place, though he does look like he is trying not to smile. 

“Try one, I promise you’ll like it.” Jaskier nudges the plate holding the mushrooms closer to Geralt. 

Geralt takes one from the plate and bites it cautiously. He makes a surprised noise as he chews, as if he didn’t expect to like it as much as he does. 

“Told you,” Jaskier says with a proud little smile. Geralt rolls his eyes with feign annoyance, and finishes his mushroom happily. 

“So what do you do for work?” Jaskier says after they both finish their share of the stuffed mushrooms.

“I’m actually a professional Dom,” Geralt says, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Wait, so you get paid to fuck people?” Jaskier says before thinking, cursing his mouth for its crassness. 

“I get paid to dominate submissives. Not to penetrate them,” Geralt corrects, and Jaskier cringes at the word choice. 

“Was there no other way you could have said that?” Jaskier asks. “‘Penetrate’ doesn’t do the act any justice.”

“I get paid to dominate submissives who need someone to help them empty their mind; or maybe just a firm hand. I give them rules and they follow them, and if they don’t, I find out why.” Geralt’s eyes remain focused on Jaskier’s as he continues to talk. “You of all people should know that you don’t need to fuck in order to enjoy a scene.” Geralt’s face remains completely neutral, as if the words leaving his mouth aren’t filthier than a brothel. 

Jaskier feels Geralt’s foot slowly trail up his leg under the table. “I edged you twice and didn’t even let you cum at the end of it all. And yet here you are.” Geralt’s foot pushes harder onto Jaskier’s shin, eliciting a hiss from the other man. “Now imagine how you’d feel if I used my mouth on you, or maybe even shoved a finger inside of you.”

“Geralt-” Jaskier says softly, his body beginning to react to the words spewing from Geralt’s mouth.

“I’m going to take a guess and say you want to scene with me again, sometime,” Geralt says, and Jaskier nods vigorously, not trusting his voice just yet. “Good. Because I’d like to as well.”

Jaskier whines softly at Geralt’s admission, not caring about the potential of being heard by his fellow diners. 

_ This man is going to be the death of me. _

“With that out of the way, we should discuss what you do and don’t like to do during a scene.”

“Here?” Jaskier stares at Geralt with wide eyes.

“I don’t see why not.” Geralt pulls his foot away from Jaskier’s calf, and Jaskier would be lying if he said he didn't miss the feel of it. “We should start with safewords. Mine is mistletoe.”

“Valdo Marx.” Jaskier says confidently, watching Geralt slightly raise an eyebrow, “If I ever say his name during sex then somthing is horribly wrong.”

Geralt hums curiously, but doesn't push for an explanation, “What do you like to do during scenes?”

“I am up for pretty much anything, so long as we discuss it beforehand.” Jaskier’s gaze drifts around the room as he speaks, assuring himself that no one is listening.

“Focus on me.” Geralt’s voice brings a stop to Jaskier’s wandering eyes. “Look at me when you’re talking.”

Geralt’s tone isn’t overly dominant, but Jaskier finds it easy to obey than a command. His voice centers him, allows him to feel like they are the only two people that matter right now.

“My hard limits are the same as everyone else's. No scat, blood play, water sports, sounding.” 

Geralt hums. “What are three things you really enjoy in a scene?”

Jaskier thinks for a moment, “I like pain, I guess. Canes are definitely one of my favorites, but a good ol’ fashioned spanking is always welcome too. I also really like to be marked. It doesn’t even matter where really; I just like to be able to feel my scenes well after I finish them.”

“What’s the third thing?’ Jaskier shrugs at the question.

“That’s all I can think of.” 

“What about praise? You seemed to like it when I called you a good boy before.” Jaskier squirms a little in his seat in response to the phrase, and he swears Geralt is holding back a smirk. “Mmm, such a good boy deserves praise.”

“I don’t get called that often.” 

“But you like it, right? You like when I say how much of a good boy you are for me.” Jaskier nods, unable to think straight as his blood flows from his brain to his cock.

“I have no problem doing any of that to you,” Geralt continues. “But good boys always have to ask for what they want. You want to be  _ my _ good boy, right?”

“Geralt, I-” He doesn’t even know where he plans on taking the sentence, but whatever it is, it is horribly interrupted by the waitress bringing their food to them. Jaskier looks at Geralt’s face and marvels at how unaffected he appears to be. 

Their waitress gives Jaskier a confused look, probably because of the immense flush in his cheeks, but thankfully doesn’t ask any questions. And just like that she is gone, and Jaskier is left alone with Geralt. 

_ We aren’t alone, you idiot.  _ Jaskier thinks to himself, as he looks around the restaurant nervously, wondering if any of their fellow diners heard what Geralt had to say, or his own pitiful whines.

“Don’t worry about anyone else. I know they didn’t hear us.” Geralt says confidently as he folds a napkin into his lap. “Eat your food before it gets cold.”

“Somehow I’m not hungry for food anymore.” Jaskier grumbles as he tries to adjust himself discreetly. Though he swears Geralt chuckles at him, there is no sign of it on his face when he looks up. 

“I’m sorry if I had anything to do with that,” Geralt says, cutting into his steak, expression unreadable yet again.

Jaskier makes a mental note to allow Geralt to speak as he chooses before beginning to eat his own meal.

xXx

The two men finish their food with pleasant conversation about one another’s job and hobbies. Albeit Jaskier does most of the talking, but he doesn’t mind, since he can tell Geralt is actually listening to him instead of just humoring him. 

And besides. The last thing Jaskier needed was for Geralt to start talking like he did before their food arrived.

“If we use the stoplight system why’d you ask me for my safe word?” Jaskier asks as the two are nearing the end of their meals. Everyone who has a membership at Purgatory knows that the stoplight system is always in effect for every scene. Green for good, yellow for slow down to check-in, and red to stop completely. 

“It’s always good to have both.” Geralt eats the last bit of his steak, “Just in case things get intense.”

The waitress arrives moments after they finish their dinners with the check and places it down in the middle of the table. As soon as she turns, both men reach out and grab opposite ends of the checkbook. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt growls, tugging the book towards himself - not using his dominant voice, thankfully. 

“I’m not going to let you pay for this, Geralt.” Jaskier tugs the book closer to himself. “I invited you out, therefore I pay.”

“No.” 

“Geralt that’s hardly-” Geralt tugs the book out of Jaskier’s hand mid-whine, humming contently when he secures his credit card within its folds. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier pouts. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Geralt hands the book to the waitress as she passes by their table. “But now you can make it up to me next time we scene.”

Jaskier’s pout quickly transforms into a curious smile at Geralt’s words. 

“We never did discuss when we would like to do that.”

The waitress comes back around to hand Geralt his card and the copies of the receipt.

“Whatever day and time you want.” Geralt signs the receipt and puts his card back into his wallet.

“I wouldn’t want to interfere with your clientele.”

“I’ll make it work, Jaskier.” Geralt smiles, and Jaskier returns it with one of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Updates will be every Wednesday
> 
> Hope you have a great day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooooo much for all of you're lovely comments! They truly make my day :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter !!

_**Jaskier** _

“What do you want, Jaskier?” Geralt asks, walking around the bed where Jaskier is naked and restrained. Geralt is still fully clothed, however, with a button-down white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, black jeans, and a loose bun. It’s similar to the one he wore at dinner the other night, though this bun lacked the two pieces of hair hanging in Geralt’s face. He really did like those.

Jaskier’s wrists and ankles are secured to the bed using soft leather cuffs. He had asked Geralt to use rope, but Geralt decided soft leather would be better. The cuffs are nice, but they don’t bite into his skin the way rope does whenever he pulls against it.

“I want to cum this time.” Jaskier smiles wide at Geralt, who continues to look at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Well that won’t happen if you don’t tell me what you want.” Geralt runs his fingers up the length of Jaskier's leg, starting at the cuff around his ankle and stopping just below his hip bone. 

“Please.” 

Geralt hums at Jaskier’s plea, as Jaskier thrusts his hips up uselessly, searching for contact.

“How curious.” Geralt walks closer to where Jaskier’s head is resting on the pillows, hovering dangerously close over Jaskier’s face before continuing, “Already pleading for something before you even ask for it.”

Jaskier groans. He has already told Geralt what he wants. He looks up at Geralt, admiring the other man’s hair even though it is tied back. Jaskier likes Geralt’s hair; one day he hopes to run his fingers through it softly, make Geralt hum contentedly as he massages his fingers into his scalp. He wonders if Geralt would ever give him the chance to do that.

“Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice brings him back from where his thoughts are drifting. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Jaskier feels his cheeks flush, though he isn’t sure why. He doesn’t want to tell Geralt exactly what he was thinking, so he settles on asking instead, “Take your hair out of the bun.” 

“Is that supposed to be you asking me for something?” Geralt squints his eyes slightly. “Because that sounded an awful lot like a command, and last time I checked,” Geralt lowers himself down until his mouth is right next to Jaskier’s ear, whispering harshly, “I’m the only one giving commands here.”

Jaskier’s mouth runs dry at Geralt’s words, leaving him unable to speak. Geralt’s breath is warm and pleasant against his neck, lip close enough to lick and bite the sensitive skin of Jaskier’s neck. 

“Geralt-”

“That’s another thing,” Geralt says, moving away from the side of the bed. Jaskier shivers at the chilled air of the room, “I need you to address me properly.”

“And what would you like me to call you, Geralt.” Jaskier puts emphasis on the name, hoping to gain a reaction from Geralt, but all he gets is a small half-smile. 

Jaskier pouts slightly as he thinks, I’ll find something that riles you up eventually…

“Well many of my submissives like to call me Sir or Master.” Geralt crosses his arms over his chest and Jaskier almost drools over how the muscles of his forearms flex with the move. “Is there anything in particular that you would like to call me?”

Jaskier stares at Geralt for a bit, but ultimately shakes his head. Geralt raises an eyebrow at this and moves closer to where Jaskier is on the bed. 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes,” Jaskier says softly, 

Suddenly Geralt’s hand is gripping Jaskier’s chin, holding his head in place. It’s more uncomfortable than it is painful, leaving Jaskier grimacing as he stares into Geralt’s amber eyes. 

“Yes, what?” He leans in closer to Jaskier's ear, not moving his hand. “I won’t so much as touch your cock if you don’t address me properly. Would you want that?”

Jaskier shakes his head as best he can.

“Then answer me.” Geralt’s grip tightens ever so slightly on Jaskier’s jaw. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Geralt lets go of Jaskier’s jaw and slowly runs that same hand down the length of Jaskier's body, stopping just before the tip of Jaskier’s flushed cock. He groans at Geralt’s silent refusal to touch him where he wants it the most. Jaskier looks up at him, Geralt’s hand tracing idile circles into the skin just above Jaskier’s navel, hoping that he will give Jaskier what he wants already. But Geralt doesn’t budge.

“Please-” 

“Please, what?” Geralt’s fingernails are scraping along his skin now, making Jaskier more desperate and needy with each movement.

“Please touch me.” Jaskier pulls at his restraints, looking for the satisfying burn of rope, but disappointed when the leather soothes his skin instead. “Touch my cock please.”

“Hmm” Geralt’s free hand circles feather light touches across Jaskier’s nipple. Geralt leans down into Jaskier’s space and gently scrapes his teeth against the delicate skin of Jaskier’s collar bone, just barely giving him what he so desperately craves. 

“Geralt-”

“Address me.” Geralt bites down a little on Jaskier’s collar bone, causing the smaller man to cry out. “Properly.”

“Sir, please!” Jaskier hips begin to buck up into nothingness as he continues to speak breathlessly, “Touch my cock, please sir, please I need-”

Geralt grips Jaskier’s cock roughly, turning the end of Jaskier’s plea into a garbled moan.

“Good boy,” Geralt whispers into Jaskier’s ear, causing him to shiver in response. 

Geralt’s hand strokes him at a steady pace, twisting ever so slightly at the head with each up stroke. 

Gods, if his hand feels this good what does his mouth feel like…?

Jaskier can already feel his orgasm building within himself as Geralt continues to stroke him. Though he knows it won’t be enough for him to find his release.

“Talk to me.” Geralt whispers directly into his ear, “Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

“Your mouth,” Jaskier moans before thinking better of it.

“What about it?” Geralt’s free hand begins to tweak and tease at Jaskier’s nipples. 

“Want it on me.” Geralt hums but Jaskier gets no other response from the man, until he realizes what he’s waiting for. “Please, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Geralt bites down on Jaskier’s pulse point. Jaskier moans from the pleasure of it, bucking his hips up as much as his restraints allow. 

It all feels so good but it still isn’t enough. Jaskier still wants more, needs it. 

“Sir! Please I need-”

Geralt hums in response before pulling his mouth away from Jaskier’s neck. His hand begins to slow around Jaskier’s cock. “What is it?”

“I need more. Please”

“Just ask me for it,” Geralt’s lips inches away from Jaskier's ear, “and it’s yours.”

“Pain, please, I need more I want-”

Jaskier's sentence is cut off with a yelp as Geralt brings his hand down on the side of Jaskier’s hip.

“Such a good boy for me,” Geralt purrs, “I’ve got just the thing for you.”

**_Geralt_ **

“Fifteen,” Geralt says as he brings his hand down onto Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier’s lean body is bent across Geralt’s legs. His cock is hard and leaking against Geralt’s clothed thigh.

“Fourteen.” Geralt rubs his hand over the heated flesh of Jaskier’s ass, listening as Jaskier lets out a hiss. “Green?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Geralt hums. Jaskier can be very obedient so long as he’s getting what he wants. 

I’ll just have to make sure to remind him to be obedient when he doesn’t get what he wants as well. 

“Thirteen.” Geralt brings his hand down hard on Jaskier’s other cheek and listens to the stifled moan that leaves the smaller man’s mouth. “What do you say when someone gives you what you want?”

Jaskier mumbles his words in the sheets, so Geralt tugs on Jaskier’s hair, making him look over at Geralt as best he can. “Speak clearly.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Geralt feels Jaskier roll his hips on his thigh and growls. Geralt brings his hand down four more times, alternating cheeks and intensity. Geralt looks at the scarlet color of Jaskier skin and smiles to himself. Geralt knows it must hurt, but from the steady roll of Jaskier’s hips Geralt can tell that he is definitely enjoying it. 

Geralt was never one to punish his subs physically. He never found it to be effective, personally, though he’s also never had a submissive who likes pain quite as much as Jaskier appears to. Sure, some subs liked to be smacked around every now and then, but it was never like this. Jaskier yearns for this, desires it. Geralt never thought that doing this to a sub would make him feel as good as pleasuring them.

“Ten,” Jaskier says, bringing Geralt’s gaze to his. 

Shit, how long did I space out? 

“What were you thinking about, Sir?” Jaskier asks.

Geralt considers telling him the truth but ultimately goes with, “Just about how if you keep rutting against my thigh I might have to tie you to the bed again and edge you.” Geralt runs his nails across the red skin of Jaskier’s ass, surprised when Jaskier bucks into the touch rather than away. “Would you like that?” 

“I think you’ve edged me enough already, Sir,” Jaskier says, still gently rolling his hips. “I think it’s time you put your money where your mouth is.”

“Stand up.” Geralt’s voice is rough, and while Jaskier hesitates at first he eventually does as Geralt asks, pushing himself off of Geralt’s lap and standing in front of him. 

Geralt lets his eyes wander across Jaskier’s body: the flush of red in his cheeks, the sweat on his brow, and the slightly quickened pace of his breathing. His gaze eventually drops to Jaskier’s flushed cock and finds himself wondering what kind of sounds Jaskier would make if he ran his tongue along the underside of it.

“Sir?” Jaskier says after a moment, and Geralt worries that his staring made him uncomfortable. However, when he looks at Jaskier’s face, there is nothing but wanton lust etched on it.

“What’s your color?” Geralt asks.

“Green, Sir.”

Geralt hums, pushing the thoughts of sucking Jaskier’s cock out of his mind.

Another time. He promises himself.

He gets up from the edge of the bed after looking Jaskier over once more and walks around him slowly, admiring every curve of the other man’s body.

“You asked for pain and I gave it to you. Yet you still feel the need to be a brat.” Geralt says as Jaskier begins to shift his weight from one foot to the other. “Don’t squirm.”

Jaskier whines but stops moving.

Geralt continues, “I really wanted to make you cum today, but it doesn’t look like you want that.”

“I do, I do want that,” Jaskier whines. “Please let me cum, Sir.”

Geralt hums and runs a finger up the length of Jaskier’s spine. “Your obientence is not conditional.” Geralt uses his free hand to land a hard smack on Jaskier’s ass. “Whether or not I am giving you what you want, you will obey me.” Geralt smacks him again on the opposite side, and Jaskier lets out a garbled moan. “Is that understood?” One last smack comes down on Jaskier’s ass, and Geralt watches as Jaskier balls his hands into fists. 

“Yes, Sir,” Jaskier says. “I understand, but, please, I want-”

“What you want doesn’t matter.” Geralt grips one of Jaskier’s round cheeks in one hand. “You’ll take whatever I give you.” Jaskier moans at the touch, thrusting his ass back into Geralt’s hand. Geralt leans into Jaskier’s space and speaks directly into his ear, “Get on all fours on the bed.”

Jaskier doesn’t hesitate before moving this time, positioning himself on the bed just as Geralt asked.

“Very good,” Geralt hums, rubbing his hand along the small of Jaskier’s back. “Maybe you do deserve to cum after all.”

Jaskier lets out a broken please, but says nothing else.

Geralt lightly dances his fingertips over the warm red skin of Jaskier’s ass. He half expects Jaskier to buck back into the touch, but surprisingly, he doesn’t. 

You can be good, buttercup. Geralt thinks to himself. Before he questions where he got that nickname from, he speaks.

“Should I tell you what I was going to do if you didn’t act like a brat?” 

Jaskier groans as though he’s holding back a slew of smartass responses. Geralt smirks behind him, knowing Jaskier can’t see. 

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Geralt walks around the bed in order to look at Jaskier’s face. A face that is perfectly emoting the amount of frustration Jaskier is feeling in that moment. “You are allowed to talk.”

“If you tell me,” Jaskier asks, keeping his gaze locked on Geralt’s. “Will I be allowed to cum then?”

“Maybe you will, maybe you won’t.” Geralt smiles slightly and watches as Jaskier’s eyes watch the movement before meeting his gaze again. “You’ve got nothing to lose, so you might as well say yes.”

There is a brief pause, in which both men simply stare at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break, until Jaskier says, “Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and that you enjoy this chapter :)

** Jaskier **

“Such a good boy for me.” Geralt praises as he walks around the bed, out of Jaskier’s line of sight. Geralt has called him a good boy more times in their few weeks of knowing each other than anyone has his entire life. Well, maybe not his entire life, but the words seemed to mean so much more when they came out of Geralt’s mouth.

Geralt lands a hard smack down on Jaskier’s ass and he groans into the sheets. 

“You wouldn’t happen to remember what number we were on?” Geralt asks, as he runs the pads on his fingers over Jaskier heated flesh. Meaningless motions that caused him to buck back into the touch. 

_ How the hell am I supposed to think with him touching me like that?  _

Jaskier tries to do the math in his head but continues to get lost in the sensations of Geralt’s hands on him. Ultimately he says the first number that comes to mind, “Ten, Sir.”

Geralt hums behind him and Jaskier feels that ten isn’t the right answer.

“I suppose you deserve a few extra for your insolence.” Geralt gently pushes Jaskier top half closer to the bed before reaching under him to wrap his hand around Jaskier’s cock, “Although you won’t see it as a punishment. Will you?”

Geralt’s strokes are slow and methodical, making him fist the sheets in his hands as he lets out a whine. Jaskier attempts to buck his hips into Geralt’s fist but before he can even get one good thrust, Geralt removes his hand.

“Oh no, buttercup.” Geralt coos as Jaskier lets out a groan in frustration, “Can’t have you cum all over yourself before you’ve properly earned it.”

“Please, Sir,” Jaskier begs, rolling his hips into nothing, just trying to get some much needed friction on his cock. “Please.”

“Just be good for me and count.” Geralt smacks Jaskier’s ass causing the smaller man to yelp in surprise.

“Ten.”

“Good boy,” Jaskier moans softly at the endearment, and Geralt continues, “Before you decided to act like a brat. I was going to set you up just like this on the bed.” Geralt flattens a palm against one of Jaskier’s cheeks, and Jaskier finds himself writhing in the sheets from the feeling of it. 

“I was going to have you all spread out for me, tell you how much of a good boy you were for taking my hand so well.” 

Jaskier moans at the thought of it, but when Geralt’s hand lands  _ hard  _ on Jaskier’s backside, his moan morphs into a yelp.

“Nine.” 

Geralt hums, gently rubbing soothing circles into Jaskier’s heated flesh, “Then I was going to give you a choice on how you wanted to cum.” 

Another smack, on the opposite cheed this time, and Jaskier arches his back with a moan, “Eight.”

“You’re choices were going to be, a toy of your choosing,” Geralt lays another blow onto Jaskier’s ass, “My fingers in that tight little ass of yours,” Another swat comes down and Jaskier moans in pleasure, “Or my mouth.” Jaskier whines at the missed opportunity to have Geralt’s mouth against him. 

_ Gods, the things he would do to have that mouth against him... _

Geralt’s hand comes down on his ass two more times and Jaskier only then remembers he needs to be keeping count. 

“Four.” Jaskier guesses, and Jaskier assumes he’s correct from the pleased hum that leaves Geralt.

“I’m curious to know.” Geralt continues, rubbing his hands over every inch of Jaskier’s skin, except where he needed it most. “What would you have chosen?”

“Your mouth.” Jaskier says immediately, and Geralt chuckles softly in response.

“Is that so,” Geralt says from behind him, using his hands to spread Jaskier’s cheeks, “I think I’d like that as well.”

“Please, Sir.” The words begin to tumble out of Jaskier’s mouth before he could even think better of it, “I’ve been good. Please, I want it, I want to-” 

“It’s too late to beg.” Geralt asserts, causing Jaskier to whine futilely into the sheets. 

Geralt’s hands leave Jaskier entirely then, and Jaskier begins to fear Geralt’s changed his mind about the scene, about  _ them.  _ Jaskier tries to think of something to say but all that comes out is a helpless whimper. 

Suddenly Geralt touches him again, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back, calming him. “Such a good boy” 

Jaskier lets the praise reverberate him, happy to know that he has been good, that  _ Geralt _ sees him as good. He isn’t sure why it matters so much that Geralt sees him that way but now certainly isn’t the time to analyze it. 

Another swat comes down on Jaskier’s ass, and although it is softer than the others, it brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Focus on me.” Geralt coos, and Jaskier relaxes into his touch, “There you go. Very good. What number are we on now? Do you remember?”

Jaskier thinks for a moment, initially unsure of where Geralt left off, “Three?” 

Geralt makes a pleased sound and Jaskier knows for sure he’s gotten it right. “I think you deserve a little reward for doing so well. Don’t you?”

Jaskier moans affirmatively into the sheets, unable to come up with words just yet. He expects Geralt to ask him to speak but is pleasantly surprised when he doesn’t.

“Since you weren’t good enough for my mouth.” Jaskier whines unconsciously at the reminder but Geralt is quick to shush him softly, “I think you’ll have to settle for my fingers.”

Jaskier feels a slick finger slide over his hole and bucks his hips into the touch immediately, “Please.” He lets out weakly, wanting anything and everything that Geralt could possibly give him.

“I’ll give you exactly what in a moment.” Geralt rubs at Jaskier’s hole lightly with the pad of his finger, not nearly with as much force as Jaskier would like. “Do you want to finish the countdown or are you all done with that for tonight?”

Jaskier knows deep down that he doesn’t have to say yes. That if he asked Geralt to stop he would. But he started this so he must finish it. He can do this. He can-

“Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice is soft and coaxing, like a blanket being wrapped around him. “If you choose to stop now you won’t be in trouble. I’ll take care of you.”

“I want to finish.” Jaskier says through gritted teeth, fists still clutching at the sheets around him. “I want to b- oh fuck” 

Jaskier lets out a moan as Geralt pushes his finger into his entrance, creating a steady rhythm that isn’t even close to satiating the heat within him. 

“More.” Jaskier thrusts his hips back onto Geralt’s hand, earning him smack onto his already sore ass. “Two.”

“That isn’t how good boys ask for what they want.” Geralt teases Jaskier’s rim with another finger, “Ask me properly and I might just give it to you.”

“Please Sir, can I have another?” 

Geralt mumbles something to himself that Jaskier can’t quite make out, but before he can even begin to try and decipher what it was Geralt is sliding his second finger in alongside the first. 

With both fingers in him now Geralt scissors him open and stokes his insides gently, expertly missing his prostate with each stroke. 

Geralt snakes his hand around Jaskier’s waist and begins to stroke his cock slowly, twisting his wrist slightly with each up stroke. Jaskier wants to move, to buck into Geralt’s hand and rock back onto his fingers. 

But that isn’t what Geralt wants from him. Geralt wants Jaskier to be good.

“Relax,” Geralt’s voice purrs from behind him, “Let yourself enjoy this.” Geralt’s fingers  _ finally  _ brush against his prostate, causing Jaskier’s mouth to fall open on a wanton moan, “There you go, such a good boy.”

Jaskier is so sensitive that he feels he might cum from the praise alone, but when Geralt’s hand begins to stroke his cock even faster Jaskier realizes his orgasm is even closer than he thought. But he knows he can’t cum now, he hasn’t finished the countdown. He needs to be as good as Geralt thinks he is.

“Sir, please.” Jaskier isn’t even sure what he’s asking for, but they are the only words he can make his mouth form. Geralt begins to pump his fingers in and out of Jaskier’s hole even faster now, pressing on his prostate with each thrust. Jaskier writhes and moans helplessly as Geralt does nothing to stave off his fast approaching orgasm. 

“Cum for me.” Geralt says in a cool, even tone, knowing that’s all Jaskier needed in order to fall apart. 

Jaskier cums with a shout, covering his chest, sheets, and Geralt’s hand thoroughly with it. He tightens around the fingers in his ass and hears Geralt swear behind him. 

Jaskier falls flat onto the bed, not caring about the wet spot he created there. Geralt pulls his fingers from Jaskier and gently taps the cleft of Jaskier’s ass before he whispers, “One.”

** XxX **

Jaskier wakes to the feeling of something cool being rubbed into the sore flesh of his ass. Jaskier has no idea what Geralt is rubbing into his skin but it feels amazing. 

Jaskier is happy to know that Geralt is here, taking care of him just like he said he was going to.

Geralt’s hands knead into a particularly sore segment of muscle and Jaskier lets out a soft hiss. Jaskier shifts slightly when he opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of Geralt’s white hair, which is now out of it’s bun.

_ ‘How did I get so lucky?’  _ Jaskier thinks to himself.

“You’re awake.” Geralt acknowledges, stopping his ministrations for a moment to apply some more of the cooling cream to Jaskier’s skin.

“How long was I asleep for?” 

There’s a slight pause before Geralt answers, “Only ten minutes or so.”

The two men sit in silence after that, Geralt focusing on caring for Jaskier’s behind and Jaskier savoring every moment he has with Geralt’s hands on him. 

When Geralt finishes caring for Jaskier, he moves up the bed and sits beside him, pulling the smaller man in closer until Jaskier’s head is resting on Geralt’s hip, his arm is draping over the tops of his knees. 

Jaskier finds himself pleasantly surprised by Geralt’s tender touches and even more surprised by how much he enjoys them. Jaskier often rejected this extent of after care with most Doms as he was more than able, and accustomed to, taking care of himself. 

Geralt’s hand finds its way into his hair after that and begins stroking it aimlessly. 

“Did you enjoy the scene?” Geralt asks after a few moments go by, and Jaskier nods. He wishes he could do more than that right now but he needs a bit more time before he’s ready to wax poetic about how amazing everything was.

Geralt hums softly, in agreement, “Anything you didn't like?”

Once the question leaves Geralt’s mouth Jaskier immediately thinks about when Geralt’s hands left him completely during the scene. He wasn’t able to see him or feel him at all. He remembers feeling as though he was being abandoned even though he knew Geralt would never do that.

“What is it?” Geralt asks gently.

“When you stopped touching me and I couldn’t see you. It made me feel-” Jaskier doesn’t look up at Geralt though he knows Geralt is looking down at him, “like you left me.”

“Hey,” Geralt whispers softly, tugging gently at Jaskier’s hair to make him look up, “I would never leave you during a scene. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. Next time you feel like that, use one of your safe words so I can check-in okay?”

Jaskier didn’t know what he expected Geralt to say but it certainly wasn’t that. Geralt’s words made Jaskier feel things he had no right feeling for someone he barely knows. Jaskier nods slightly, before turning his face away from Geralt’s, sighing contently when Geralt’s hand returns to his hair. 

Geralt shifts his legs a bit, seemingly to get more comfortable, and Jaskier feels the muscles of his thigh move through the fabric of Geralt’s pants. 

“Why do you call me buttercup?” Jaskier asks, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. 

“That is what your name means isn’t it?” Geralt responds quickly, as if expecting the question, “If you don’t like it I don’t have to use it.”

“It’s fine, really. It’s just that most people don’t know the meaning of it.” Jaskier begins to trace idle patterns over Geralt’s clothed thigh, “I like it when you use it.”

“Me too, buttercup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't currently have chapter 5 written but I will absolutely do my best to have it written in time for next week. 
> 
> I hope you all have a great week :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, but maybe it's still Wednesday somewhere or maybe I don't know how time zones work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shout out to [Bottom_Crowley24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Crowley24/pseuds/Bottom_Crowley24) for being my amazing beta for this chapter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !!

**_Two weeks later..._ **

_ Geralt: Sorry I have to cancel our scene tonight. _

_ Geralt: Having a bit of a family emergency.  _

Jaskier finds himself staring at his phone screen for much longer than he should before typing out his reply. 

_ Jaskier: It’s okay, I know we both have lives outside of the club. _

_ Jaskier: Reschedule? _

Jaskier begins to worry a fingernail between his teeth as he waits for Geralt’s reply. The three dots appearing and disappearing on screen, indicating Geralt is unsure of what to say.

“What’s got you looking so distressed, Julian? It’s nearly the end of your shift” Jaskier looks up to find Yennefer wearing yet another perfectly fitted black business skirt suit and a slight scowl on her face. At first he thought this scowl meant she didn’t like Jaskier,  but over the past few months, as they got to know each other better, he realized it's just her way of showing people she likes them.

Yennefer comes in from time to time to help Mousesack with certain cases that he can’t do alone. While Jaskier knows that being a legal consultant isn’t something she does full time, he does know she’s damn good at it. Any case she assists on is guaranteed to go exactly the way they want it to, if not better. 

“Your failure to wear any colors besides black or white.” He responds pointedly, “A bit of color wouldn’t kill you.”

“Ah yes, but the lack of color isn’t hurting me either.” Yennefer rests her elbows on the edge of Jaskier’s desk and leans in slightly as she begins to sign papers she’ll undoubtedly want him to file. “It does wonders making me look younger.”

He couldn’t argue with that, Yennefer didn’t look a day over 30 but he knew she must be around the same age as M ousesack, late forties if not fifties, since Jaskier knows that his boss would never ask someone younger than him for help, even if they did look like Yennefer.

Jaskier’s phone buzzes and he glances down to see a new message from Geralt.   
  


_ Geralt: We can do Sunday if that works for you. _

Jaskier groans softly.

_ Sunday!?  _ He thinks,  _ It’s only Thursday. How am I supposed to go that long without seeing him.  _

It wouldn’t be so bad if Geralt hadn’t decided that Jaskier isn’t allowed to cum without his specific permission. Both in and out of scenes. The suggestion sounded hot at the time but now it would just be absolute torture.

Unless…

_ Jaskier: Are the usual rules still in place? _

Geralt’s response is much faster than the previous one.

_ Geralt: They always are. _

Jaskier’s groan is audible this time. Geralt wants him to go the rest of the week without being able to cum. 

_ Jaskier: But that’s such a long time and I haven’t been allowed to cum all week _

_ Geralt: I’m sorry Buttercup, but rules are rules. _

Jaskier pouts at his phone even though his heart swells at the use of Geralt’s pet name for him. He was never one for  _ cute _ nicknames, Cahir certainly wasn’t one for it either, but this one made him feel different. And yet he can't tell if he just likes the name or if he  _ really  _ likes Geralt.

“ Earth to Julian.” Yennefer calls, bringing Jaskier’s eyes away from his phone, “Who are you texting? I’ve never seen anyone make noises at their phone like that before.”

“Then you just aren’t texting the right people.” Jaskier retorts quickly.

Yennfer scoffs lightly, handing Jaskier the papers she was signing earlier, “Put these in the Reynolds file. We should be wrapping this up very soon.”

“Aye aye,” Jaskier says with a little salute, “You’re still coming to my party on Saturday, right?” 

“I’ll try. I’m supposed to be having dinner with my daughter and her father that night.” Yennefer sighs, “Hopefully it’ll be over soon enough for me to come out to your  _ little _ gathering.”

“I assure you that this will be much more than a  _ little  _ gathering” 

“Whatever you say, darling.” She says, turning and walking away from his desk, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Jaskier puts away the papers Yennefer handed him and begins to pack up when his phone buzzes again. 

_ Geralt: I’d be open to hearing you beg for it over the phone. _

_ Geralt: Might even give you what you want. If you’re good. _

Jaskier openly gawks at the message, before remembering that he is still in public and cannot be seen drooling over his phone pathetically. Jaskier thinks of the perfect response before heading out the door, wishing both Mousesack and Yennefer a good night.

  
  


**Geralt**

“Sorry I had to pull you away from work.” Ciri apologizes, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I’m glad you called me. I’ll always be around to help if I can.” Geralt grunts as he cranks the car jack down, slowly lowering Ciri’s car back to the ground. Ciri had called him about an hour before he was scheduled to meet with Jaskier, and while he was disappointed about having to cancel, taking care of his baby girl always comes first. “And now you know how to change a flat tire, in case I’m not around the next time it happens.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You’re only 48.” Ciri huffs, carrying her flat tire to the trunk of her car. “You’re gonna be around for quite a long time  _ old man. _ ” 

Geralt laughs, both at the endearment and the reminder of his age. 

_ When the hell did I turn 48?  _ He thinks to himself. He remembers taking Ciri home from the hospital with Yennefer as if it was yesterday, not 20 years ago.  _ Oh how, the time flies... _

“How was the date you went on a few weeks ago?” Ciri asks, “Should I be ready for a new step-dad?”

Geralt chuckles softly, moving beside her to screw the car jack back into place, “I wouldn’t go ringing any wedding bells just yet.”

“But...” She drawls.

“He’s nice. I like him and I’m pretty sure he likes me too.” Geralt feels his cheeks redden at the confession and Ciri squeals with joy.

“I’m so happy for you, and I can't wait to meet him!” Ciri hugs Geralt’s side, resting her head on his shoulder, “You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you pup.” Geralt says with a kiss to her forehead, “And I think you two would get along really well.”

“Do you think mom would like him?”

“You can never tell who she’ll like or dislike.” Geralt sighs, letting Ciri go, “Jaskier is the kind of person who’s hard to dislike.”

“I think you might be a bit biased. Seeing as you are completely smitten with him.”

“I said I liked him.” Geralt teases, “I said nothing about being smitten.”

“Sure.” Ciri says with a playful roll of her eyes, “Do you want to grab dinner? I’m starving.”

“Works for me.” Geralt tosses Ciri her keys and heads back to his own car. “Kingfisher’s?”

“You even have to ask?” Ciri gasps dramatically. “I’m offended.”

Geralt simply rolls his eyes, “Never hurts to ask.”

XxX

When Geralt gets home it’s a quarter past ten o’clock and is greeted by a very happy, yet sleepy, Roach. Geralt pets her head softly before guiding her back to her bed before heading to his own room and closing the door behind him. He checks his phone for the first time since teasing Jaskier and notices that his submissive has sent him a photo. He opens it, immediately growling low in his throat, wishing that he and Jaskier were in the same room right now.

The picture is of a practically naked Jaskier, except for an intricate baby blue pair of lace panties, standing in front of a full length mirror. Geralt can see that Jaskier’s cock is straining against the lace, creating a perfect outline. 

Jaskier is smiling boyishly for the camera and Geralt wishes he could kiss it right off his face. Though he knows that would be too much, get him to close when he’s still unsure if Jaskier would ever want anything more with him. 

This is the same reason why Geralt hasn’t sucked Jaskier’s cock, or even fucked him, yet. For Geralt to do something like that it would have to be something more serious than what they have right now. 

Generally, Geralt is very good with controlling himself, and maintaining that distance, but with Jaskier things are different. He’s fairly certain that if Jaskier were here right now, Geralt would bend him over whatever surface he could and have his way with him until Jaskier was begging for release. 

Geralt grips his half hard cock as he closes his eyes and imagines the scenario further. Jaskier whining and pleading as Geralt swallows his cock or fucks into him. He could work Jaskier open on his tongue, maybe spank him a bit while he does, feel his tight hot hole clench around his tongue with each hard smack. 

“Fuck.” Geralt cures outloud, taking his hand off of his now fully erect cock. Geralt glances back at the photo and notices the text below it he didn’t read before.

_ Jaskier: Call me whenever you’re ready, Sir. _

_ Jaskier: No promises, I won’t misbehave if you take too long ;) _

Geralt growls audibly, toeing off his socks and shoes while thinking of all the ways he could possibly punish his little submissive. As he lays on the bed Geralt undoes the top button and fly of his jeans in order to relieve the pressure on his cock before calling Jaskier.

“Hello?” Jaskier answers innocently. Geralt can hear the soft sounds of a TV being muted shortly after Jaskier speaks.

“Have you been a good boy?” 

“Of course. I’m never anything but, aren’t I?” Jaskier’s voice is laced with fake dramatism, “I’ve been sitting here in my apartment all hot and bothered without a way of taking care of myself.”

“You poor thing.” Geralt says flatly, “Don’t act like you're not the one who got yourself into this mess in the first place.”

“I cum prematurely once so I’m forced to only be allowed to cum when you say? That seems like a cruel and unusual punishment to me.” Geralt can hear the pout on Jaskier’s face as he speaks, wishes he could see it himself, “Not my fault you  _ really  _ know how to use a prostate massager.”

“Keep whining and I'll have a nice chastity belt waiting for you when we scene on Sunday.” Geralt says, using just a touch of his Dom voice, he’s noticed that Jaskier doesn’t like it all that much, but in situations like these he had to let him know he’s serious, “Would you like something like that?”

“No.” 

“No what?” Geralt can tell that Jaskier is still pouting, and that simply will not do, “You aren’t being very convincing as to why I should let you cum. Maybe I should just hang up the phone and let you try again on Sunday.”

“No Sir, please.” Jaskier says, “I’m sorry. Please let me cum.”

Geralt hums softly, “Are your hands on your cock?”

“No Sir.”

“Good boy. keep it that way until I say so.” A soft whine comes through the phone, “Patience, Buttercup. You’ll get what you need in due time. Are you still wearing what you were in the picture you sent to me?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good boy. Now, I need you to grab some lube and just keep the bottle close to you. I don’t want you scrambling for it when you need it.” Geralt hears Jaskier shuffle around a bit before he settles down again, “Now, put the phone on speaker and rest it next to you.”

Jaskier complies and asks, “What now, Sir?” 

“I want you to suck two fingers into your mouth and then use your other hand to play with one of your nipples.”

Jaskier lets out a muffled little moan as he does as he’s told. Geralt can imagine it perfectly, Jaskier laid out on his sheets, cock straining against its lace confines, moaning around his own fingers. 

“Switch hands now, and play with your other nipple,” Geralt commands, resisting his own urge to stroke his cock. He does however, put Jaskier on speaker for a moment as he slips out of his own shirt and kicks his pants off fully, leaving him lying there in nothing more than his underwear.

“Is your cock hard?” Jaskier let out a muffled, ‘yes, sir.’ in response and Geralt hums. “Take your fingers out of your mouth and touch your cock lightly through the lace.”

Jaskier moans softly, as though biting his lip, as he carries out Geralt’s instructions. “Sir, please.”

“Please, what?” Geralt taunts, taking his own erection into his hand, starting a slow and steady rhythm. “We’ve only just started.”

“Can I stroke my cock Sir.” Jaskier says on a whimper, “I need more.”

“Take your hand off your cock,” Geralt hums into the phone, chuckling softly to himself when Jaskier lets out a disappointed sound. “Now slide off those pretty little panties of yours and put them to the side.”

“Did you like them, Sir.” Geralt can hear the rustling sound of Jaskier’s quick movements as he speaks, “Should I wear a pair on Sunday?”

Geralt lets out a groan as the image of Jaskier in panties floods his mind again. All the endless possibilities of things he could do to him. He pushes his own underwear down to just under his balls, cursing softly as his cock smears precum onto his skin. 

“You can wear whatever you want on Sunday.” He grips the base of his cock tightly, before speaking again, “But for now, I want you to get both hands nice and lubed up for me. Spread your legs a bit too.”

“Yes, Sir.” Geralt can hear the smile in Jaskier’s voice, then the opening and closing of a bottle and the obscene squelching noise that comes from Jaskier rubbing his hands together, “What now?”

“Now I want you to stroke your cock very slowly, imagine it’s my hand wrapped around you.” Geralt mimics his own instructions on his cock, stroking up and down slowly from root to tip, “Then I want you to rub the pad of a finger against your hole. Don’t push in, just tease yourself for me.”

Jaskier doesn’t respond with any words, just the soft moans that escape as he follows Geralt’s instructions. Whenever they are together, Jaskier groans and whines about how slowly Geralt moves but he has come to realize Jaskier absolutely loved being taken apart slowly. He loves how he pushes his fingers into his ass unhurriedly, sometimes even sucking marks on Jaskier’s pulsepoint. 

“Play with your balls for me now,” Geralt says on a groan as he moves his own hand down to roll his balls gently, “Push one finger into yourself.”

The moan that Jaskier releases is obscenely hot, and Geralt knows that he’s using his finger to massage his prostate. Geralt moves his hands from his balls and back onto his cock, stroking steadily, and lets out a moan of his own.

“Are you touching yourself too?” Jaskier asks, still moaning with each thrust of his finger, “You sound so good, Sir. Want you here right now, I’d love to get my mouth around you. You’ve never let me do that before.”

“Put another finger inside yourself, and stroke your cock for me.” Geralt responds, cursing softly when Jaskier lets out a beautiful wail of pleasure, “Fuck, you sound so pretty Buttercup. Wish I could be there with you right now.”

“Oh Gods, yes! Want that so bad, want you to use me- fuck.” Jaksier rambles, “Please, please, please, can I cum Sir. Want to so bad.”

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” Geralt’s own hand is now picking up speed, as he feels himself coming closer and closer to orgasm, “Do you think you’ve earned being able to cum with me?”

“Please, yes- oh fuck, Sir. Let me cum with you, please. I’ve been such a good boy, I waited for you just like you asked- please, please let me, Sir-”

“Cum with me.” 

The command is simple, and both men follow it without question. Shouting out as their orgasms rip through them both; followed only by the hushed sounds of their breathing filling the silence of their separate rooms.

“Geralt.” Jaskier says, breaking the silence between the two of them, as he often does. 

“Hmm,” Geralt responds simply, letting his eyes fall shut. Talking after scenes was never his strong suit, unless he was talking about the scene directly of course, but Jaskier never seemed to mind, always filling the silence with his words.

“That was really nice.” Jaskier’s voice is soft and sleepy, Geralt finds himself missing the warmth of Jaskier’s breath on his skin as he speaks, “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again some time.”

“I’d much rather have you in the same room with me, Buttercup.”

“Even in my panties?”

“Especially if you’re wearing those again.”

“Oh, I just knew you’d love them.” Jaskier squeals softly. He continues to speak about all the different pairs and colors that he has, along with the ones he  _ really  _ wants Geralt to see, and Geralt sits there contendely. 

Even if Jaskier never wanted anything more from their relationship, moments like this are enough for Geralt. 

_ Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small continent after all, huh?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this update, no promises when you'll get the next one but hopefully the writing Gods choose to favor me :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! (And actually on a Wednesday this time :D)
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope you still enjoy !! 
> 
> Also, Thanks to [Bottom_Crowley24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Crowley24/pseuds/Bottom_Crowley24) for being my amazing beta for this chapter :)

Geralt puts his hair in a bun for the fifth time tonight, groaning in frustration again at his reflection when it still doesn’t look the way he wants it to. 

_ Maybe I should try cutting it a bit shorter.  _ He thinks as he takes his hair down, letting it cascade down his shoulders. It isn’t a bad look, to him at least, and while he knows Ciri won’t care about his appearance, Yennefer is bound to make a comment or two.

Geralt’s phone rings on the bed behind him so he turns around part way to reach over and answer it. 

“I’ll be leaving in a little bit.” He answers in lieu of a greeting, knowing that Yennefer would only call to check up on his whereabouts anyway, “I’m hardly running late.”

“You’re not, but I figured I’d call and let you know our daughter has canceled on us, darling.” She starts, pausing momentarily to drink something, “Turns out she double booked herself today.”

“Why didn’t she tell me this?” 

“She sent it in the group chat, dear. You know, the one with all three of us in it. ” Her voice is smooth and soft, the same way it was the day they met. Geralt can’t place where she is exactly since the background is too loud to be her house, yet soft enough to veil its identity. “She sent the message around noon, but since you never responded I figured you didn’t realize things had changed.”

Geralt checks his messages and sees that he did in fact miss both Ciri’s text explaining she can’t make dinner along with Yen’s response saying that it’s okay. Geralt isn’t upset that Ciri canceled, she’s old enough to make her own choices in life, he just wished he checked his phone before getting dressed. 

“Well shit.” Geralt says softly, causing Yennefer to chuckle softly at his plight, “Now I’m dressed for no reason.”

“Nonsense, Geralt. We can still have dinner tonight, I think it’s about time we catch up.”

“You want to eat at Kingfisher’s just so we can catch up?” 

  
  


“No not Kingfisher’s, you know exactly how I feel about that place.” Yennefer has always hated going there, and only ever went there because Ciri wanted to go. “I’m at the Rosemary and Thyme right now actually. Do you know where it is?”

“Yeah, I’ve been there before.”Geralt smiles slightly at the memory of being there with Jaskier almost a month ago, “I can be there in 10 minutes.”

“I’ll be here.” Yennefer hangs up the phone without another word. 

Geralt fiddles with his hair some more before deciding to leave it down. Not necessarily because he likes it that way but because he’ll cut it off himself if he continues to fuss with it. 

He grabs his keys and gives Roach a pat on the head before heading out the door to dinner.

** XxX **

“Finally he arrives!” Yennefer exclaims as the waiter escorts him to her table, “I was thinking I’d have a full head of gray hairs like you by the time you got here.”

Geralt scoffs, ignoring her, as he takes his seat and orders a glass of wine for himself. 

“It takes a long time to look this good.” Geralt teases, using Yen’s own words against her. He can’t even count the number of times they’ve been late to various events because she was  _ “putting her face on” _ as she likes to put it. 

“It takes you a long time to decide what you want to do.” Yennefer corrects, “Whereas, with me, it takes a long time for me to look this amazing.”

Geralt smiles slightly, shifting his gaze from Yen to the menu in front of him. He notices the stuffed portobello mushrooms on the menu and decides he’ll order them when the waiter comes back.

“So how is your new boyfriend?” Yennefer questions, sipping on her glass of wine, rose from the looks of it.

“Who says I have a new boyfriend?”

“Well, our daughter says you are completely smitten over a boy named Jasper or something like that.”

The waiter returns with Geralt’s glass of wine along with an order of stuffed portobello mushrooms. Geralt thanks the waiter and immediately takes a mushroom off the plate. “I’m assuming these are for the table.”

“Well, they are now.” Yennefer takes a mushroom of her own and bites into it, a happy noise leaves her throat soon after, “I guess Julian has good taste after all.”

“Who’s Julian?” 

“A colleague of mine.” Yennefer takes another bite and hums contentedly, “He recommended this place to me when we met and then said if I come here that getting these mushrooms were a must.”

“Smart guy.” Geralt takes another mushroom and gets a glare from Yennefer, which is basically her way of telling him that’s his last one. But with three more mushrooms on the plate he was willing to push his luck. 

Yennefer then speaks briefly about a case she’s working on with a friend and Geralt listens absentmindedly, humming softly whenever necessary. He attempts to take the last mushroom when Yennefer is lamenting about how shitty the plaintiff is, or something of that nature, but is thwarted by a slap on the wrist.

The waiter returns to take their orders and clears the empty plates from their table. Yennefer orders roasted salmon and Geralt gets the same steak he did when he was here with Jaskier. 

Geralt’s mind drifts to Jaskier for a moment then, longing to be near him again, touch him, dominate him, feel-

“Anyway tell me about him. I didn’t call down here so we can fight over mushrooms.” Yennefer says, breaking Geralt’s train of thought

“So you called me down here so we could talk about my love life?” 

“The way Ciri explained it to me made it seem like you two were planning to run off and elope.” 

“You know she is dramatic,” Geralt chides, “Best to take what she says with a grain of salt.”

“I did! If I didn’t I’d think that you two have already eloped and were on your honeymoon this instant.” 

They both laugh at that, knowing full well that Ciri is the best at “embellishing”, as she liked to call it. It was something they thought she’d grow out of as a child but as she got older it seems that she’s only learned how to perfect it. 

The two continue to talk about their lives when the waiter returns with their meal. Geralt talks about how his business as a Dominant is going and Yennefer talks about a woman who she’s been sleeping with for a while; though the way Yen speaks about her makes Geralt think she may really like her, but he doesn’t tease or prod about it.

“In all seriousness though,” Yennefer starts, wiping the corners of her mouth with the cloth napkin, “Do you like him? Does he make you happy?”

When they decided to split up almost 20 years ago, they promised each other that they would respect and welcome whoever the other may choose as their new partner. So long as they treated Ciri well, which was more of a concern when she was younger, and treated them well too.

“Yeah, I do Yen.” Geralt confesses, knowing that she’s genuinely asking. “I think you’d like him.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see about that then won’t we?” She says with a smirk, “Although, if he can earn your heart, I'm sure he isn’t half bad.”

Geralt hums contentedly, he’s never really sure how to respond to Yennefer’s brief moments of genuine candor, though a hum usually suffices for the both of them. 

When the waiter returns with the check he, unsurprisingly, places it in front of Geralt. Yennefer scowls at the waiter, who’s back is now turned to them as he walks away

“How dare he just assume-” She reaches for the book but quickly turns her focus on Geralt when she realizes it isn’t there, “Geralt.” Her voice is cool and calculated, it would probably intimidate someone who’s never heard it before but it hardly phases him.

“Yennefer.” He mimics, slipping his debit card in between the folds of the book.

“Give it to me.” Her tone is a touch harsher now, but Geralt doesn’t budge, “I invited you out here, I should pay.”

“I was going to come out regardless.”

“You’re insufferable.” Yennefer crosses her arms with a huff until Yennefer’s eyes light up and a clever grin replaces her pouting lip. 

_ That’s never a good sign. _

“What is it Yen?”

“I’ll let you pay for dinner if you come to a party with me tonight.”

“Let me?” He questions, “I have the check in my hands and I don't see you making any moves to change that.”

“If you think I’m beyond reaching over this table and prying it out of your hands you’re wrong.” Yennefer’s voice is low and threatening, and while Geralt isn’t scared by it he knows Yen well enough to know she’ll follow through, “And while I know I wouldn’t mind the attention,  _ you _ might combust with the embarrassment.”

“I don’t like parties, you know this.”

“And you know I hate when you pay for meals.” She counters, “Come on Geralt, just one hour at least. It wouldn’t kill you to have some fun.”

Geralt hums with a roll of his eyes. 

“Or you can let me pay for dinner and then go home to your apartment to jerk off about your boy toy.” 

Geralt contemplates this in his mind, he could even call Jaskier again and maybe tell him about the scene he has planned for tomorrow. Get him nice and riled up before-

“Geralt, get your mind out of the gutter!”

“You’re the one who said it! What did you expect me to do?”

“Either agree to come to the party with me and pay for dinner or hand me the check and masturbate.” Yennefer outstretches her hand expectantly, “Choice is yours.”

He contemplates for a moment, knowing that if he says no Yennefer won't truly be upset with him. But if he’s looking to date someone as young as Jaskier, going to parties will probably be something Jaskier might want to do. Maybe going out tonight would be a good way to practice ‘partying’ since he hasn’t done it in years. 

“Are you all set with the check.” the waiter asks, disturbing Geralt’s line of thought. 

He locks eyes with Yennefer, her hand still outstretched towards him, and her proposition still in the open. 

Geralt lets out a sigh before handing the check book and his card to the waiter.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Yennefer says pridefully with a smirk.

The waiter gives them both a confused look before walking away.

“Just  _ one  _ hour.” He states pointedly.

“Yes, yes, one hour. Of course, darling.” She iterates dismissively, “But I’m sure you’ll stay if you’re having a good time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

**Jaskier**

Jaskier can already feel the alcohol buzzing through his veins, as he dances on top of a kitchen counter. He’s far from drunk but he always finds that his guests have a better time if they see the host having a good time, and if that means leaning into the alcohol a bit then, so be it. 

Jaskier’s eyes scan over the crowd in the living room, most people are up and dancing to the rhythm of the music, while others sit on the couches cuddled up to, or talking, to people nearby. 

He thinks of Geralt briefly when he glances at two men making out in a corner. Jaskier longs to have his lips on Geralt’s but knows that having your first kiss during a scene might not be the best thing for either of them. 

_ If you invited him here tonight then you’d have all the opportunity in the world to kiss him.  _

Jaskier groans and downs the remainder of the hard lemonade in his hand, knowing that scolding himself about it now won’t do him any good. Might as well enjoy the night while he can.

Jaskier turns away from the couple he was ogling just in time to see his front door open. It’s hard for Jaskier to point out who exactly it is that walks through, he half expects to see his friend Renfri, but when his eyes meet purple ones Jaskier exclaims, “Yennefer, you made it!!”

Jaskier clubs down from the counter as gracefully as possible and Yennefer smiles at him softly, a rare occurrence for her in the few months he’s known her. 

“I told you I’d try, Julian.” Yennefer says, wrapping her arms around him briefly, “I hope you don’t mind I brought someone with me.”

“Of course not!” Jaskier lets go of Yennefer, “Tell me what you guys want to drink and I’ll see if we’ve got any of it lying around.”

“Let me take a look at the stuff you’ve got.” Yennefer looks over her shoulder, probably to call out to the guest she brought with her, “And he'll probably want a glass of water if anything at all.”

Jaskier leads her to the kitchen and pulls out an assortment of alcohol to choose from. She chooses one of Jaskier’s favorite vodkas, it’s purple in color and has a playful shimmer to it.

“Is everyone here drinking out of glass, or am I special?” Yen asks as Jaskier pours her shot into an actual shot glass rather than a plastic one.

“I guess you could say I trust you not to break it after finishing it.” Jaskier chuckles as he pours one for himself, inclining his shot glass towards Yen slightly, “Thanks again for coming.”

“Of course,” She says with a gentle clink of their glasses before they both down their shots quickly in unison. She turns away from Jaskier, presumably looking for the guest she brought with her. When she begins waving her hand in the air he assumes she finds him but from this lower vantage point it is harder to see who she’s waving at exactly.

Jaskier turns his back for a moment to put away the Vodka, not wanting an already drunk party goer to get their hands on it. 

“There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost.” Jaskier hears Yennefer say, “Come I want you to meet the host.”

Jaskier turns around with an outstretched hand, ready to greet the man Yennefer brought with her, though when his eyes meet familiar amber ones he freezes, “Geralt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I think that I might have the next chapter up very soon, but i can make no promises 
> 
> Hope you all have a great week :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so late, I got back to school about 3 weeks ago and things have been kicking my ass so far. Hopefully you are all doing well, and if not hopefully this new chapter helps :)
> 
> Also, thanks to [Bottom_Crowley24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Crowley24/pseuds/Bottom_Crowley24) for being my beta for this chapter :)

**Geralt**

“Jaskier?” Geralt thought Yen was bringing him in to meet her coworker, Julian, but is being greeted with Jaskier instead, and a very scantily clad Jaskier at that. There are large holes in the jeans he’s wearing, revealing tight black fishnets underneath. His T-shirt is tattered and torn as well, leaving nothing to the imagination, as his pale skin peeks out from underneath, contrasting beautifully with the dark fabric. Geralt thinks he might have on some makeup too, but he can’t know for sure; but what he does know is that Jaskier looks absolutely amazing.

_Oh, the things I want to do to you right now, Buttercup…_

“I thought you were introducing me to Julian, Yen?” Geralt asks after a moment or so passes without a word from any of them.

“This _is_ Julian. It seems as though he goes by two different names.” Yen says, shifting her gaze between both men, “ _And_ that he already knows you.”

Jaskier continues to stand there, hand outstretched and stunned into silence.

“Julian?” Geralt says, trying the new name out on his own tongue. And while he enjoys the way it rolls off his tongue, he finds much more pleasure in the way Jaskier shivers slightly at its use.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” Jaskier stammers, pulling back his outstretched hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, “My legal name is Julian, Julian Alfred Pankratz, I typically only use it at work or around family, though. I usually go by Jaskier any other time.”

“Which name do you prefer?” Geralt asks, noticing how this conversation has set Jaskier on edge

“I prefer to be called Jaskier. Being called Julian once in a while is fine though.” Jaskier’s eyes actively avoid meeting Geralt’s or Yennefer’s eyes as he speaks, “Julian just isn’t a name that represents me all that well.” 

“You’ve had a preferred name all this time and you never told me!?” Yen’s tone makes Jaskier jump a bit, but she apologizes and takes a deep breath before starting over, “I’ve been calling you Julian for months now. I didn’t know I was making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not your fault, I could have told you at any time. It’s just I didn’t want to tell you and then have Mousesack get wind of it.”

“Do you think he’d mistreat you because of it? Because if he ever did, or does, anything to make you feel uncomfortable at work, I swear-” 

“No! Nothing like that at all! Mousesack couldn’t hurt a fly.” Jaskier says, silencing Yennefer’s unfinished threat, “It’s just, it’s a complicated story. One I don’t really feel like going through right now.”

“And you don’t have to.” Geralt interjects reassuringly, causing Jaskier to look up at him and smiles softly. Though the gesture is small it still manages to warm Geralt’s heart.

“Thanks,” Jaskier’s eyes drifted between Geralt and Yennefer for a moment before he asks, “So, are you two, uh, still-”

“Oh Gods, no!” Yennefer clarifies immediately, “Geralt and I haven’t been together romantically for a little over 20 years now.”

“We learned a very long time ago that we are much better as co-parenting friends than married.”

“Well I’m happy that you two realized that.” Jaskier says, looking relieved, “A lot of people try to stick it out for the kid’s sake and end up doing a lot more harm than good.”

“Oh we know, that’s one of the main reasons why we decided to split. Along with the fact that we were absolutely miserable with each other.” Yennefer gently taps Geralt’s shoulder as she speaks, “Geralt is all yours, don’t you worry.”

Jaskier’s cheeks redden slightly, “Well I wasn’t worried about that I was just-” Suddenly there is a loud crash from in the living room, all three of them turn to look and Jaskier curses, “Shit. The one time I take Fringilla up on her offer something has to break.” 

“Please stick around though,” Jaskier moves to a closet by the fridge and pulls out a broom and dustpan, “I’d love to _talk_ later.”

Jaskier’s eyes meet Geralt’s as he says the last part and Geralt swears he sees something shift in them as he says the word _talk_. But he shakes it off quickly, not wanting to read too deeply into it, and smiles simply in response.

With that Jaskier wanders off into the living room prepared to fix whatever went wrong. Geralt turns back to face Yennefer when Jaskier’s frame disappears into the crowd only to find her pulling out a bottle of purple liquor from one of the cabinets. 

“Take a shot with me?” She says, holding the bottle out so he can see it.

He shrugs noncommittally, “Does he have any alcohol that doesn’t shimmer?” 

“Don’t be a baby.” Yen pours it into two shot glasses on the counter next to them, before handing him one. She bumps her glass into his before they drink in unison. “I’m assuming you’re going to be sticking around now?”

“Oh yeah?” Geralt makes a face of disgust from the lingering taste of vodka on his tongue. “Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re boyfriend has turned out to be the host-” 

“He isn’t my-”

“And anyone with eyes could tell you’ve been missing him.” Yen says, not letting Geralt get a word in, “I know you think you have a stone cold exterior but you practically drooled over him the moment you saw him.” 

Geralt grumbles, knowing he can’t actually argue with Yennefer because even he knows he was drooling over Jaskier. But in all honesty, with him dressed like _that_ , who wouldn’t?

“I’m going to go out into the crowd and mingle. I hope you can find a good corner to brood in.” Yennefer places a kiss on his cheek before going off into the crowd, leaving him alone in the kitchen. He leans against the kitchen counter and looks over the crowd, everyone seems to be having a good time, dancing against one another to the rhythm of the music.

Eventually he finds Jaskier in the corner, talking to a young woman. Jaskier seems happy and in his element, laughing and smiling with ease, Geralt even finds it hard to hold back his own smile as he watches him. 

He doesn’t mean to stare for so long, truly he really doesn’t, but watching Jaskier move is mesmerising. Geralt is tempted to wade through the crowd right now so the two of them can, _‘talk’_ , as Jaskier so eloquently put it. But he decides to give him space and let him enjoy his party. 

That is until Jaskier meets his gaze from across the room, smiling dangerously as he tilts his head as in invitation to join him. 

And how could Geralt resist that?

**Jaskier**

“I’m so sorry that I broke the vase, Jask,” Renfi apologies for the fifth time in the last 2 minutes “Jask, I’m going to send you some money to replace it tomorrow, I swear.”

“And I said not to worry about it, Ren.” Jaskier pours the pieces of glass from the dustpan into a nearby garbage can. “Fringilla may not be married to my father anymore but I assure she isn’t short on cash.”

“I know but-” 

“No no, no buts. Accidents happen and I know she’ll understand.” Jaskier smiles warmly at her, “Now, enough about this. How was your date tonight with the girl from your class? I thought you were going to bring her here?”

“She had to run home quickly to take care of something so she couldn’t make it; but the date was absolutely amazing!” Renfri squeals, which isn’t something Jaskier is used to seeing her do. Usually it’s pretty hard to know how she actually feels about things, but right now she’s easier to read than an open book, “We were going to go to a park but we ended up going to Kingfisher’s instead. It’s her favorite place apparently; she says she’s been going there since she was a kid.”

“That's an odd place to take a child.” 

“I’d definitely take my kids there, not to mention I doubt I’d have a choice if I have kids with her.”

“Renfri, you have been on one date with her!” Jaskier smacks her shoulder lightly, “You can’t already be talking about having kids with her.”

“I know that but I am! What is this woman doing to me!?” Renfri raises her fists into the air dramatically. “But enough about me and my U-haul syndrome. Did you invite you’re fuck buddy here tonight?”

“I didn’t invite him, but he is here.” He told Renfri that he and Geralt met through a mutual friend, rather than in a BDSM club. He knows she wouldn’t care about how he chooses to get off, but Jaskier figured it would be an invasion of Geralt’s privacy too, so he twisted the truth just a bit.

“Is he the one brooding in the kitchen?” 

Jaskier looks over at the kitchen briefly and much to his surprise Geralt is leaning against the counter and, well, brooding.

“How did you know that was him?”

“I saw you talking to him and that dark haired woman earlier.” Renfri says, leaning in a bit closer to his ear, “And he hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you came over here.”

“Is that so?” Jaskier looks over at the kitchen again, and this time he locks onto Geralt’s amber eyes. Jaskier smiles at him tilting his head slightly as an invitation. Geralt’s original brooding expression is soon replaced with a wolfish smile of his own before he begins to walk over to Jaskier.

“Well I’m not trying to be a third wheel.” Renfri says after seeing Geralt stalking towards them. “Stay safe, Love.” She pats his cheek before moving away, just in time for Geralt to fill the empty space she left behind.

“Hello.” Geralt says, not standing nearly as close to him as he’d like.

“Hello, yourself.” Jaskier responds, closing the gap between them, “Would you like to dance with me?”

“’m not much of a dancer.” 

Jaskier swears he sees a blush creep up on Geralt’s cheeks, but he can’t tell for sure because of the dim lighting. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaskier trails a finger from the top of Gerat’s sternum to just above the waist band of Geralt’s pants, loving the feel of muscle twitching beneath his touch. Jaskier leans in even closer to him so he can whisper in his ear, “Just follow my lead.”

He takes both of Geralt’s hands and places them on his hips before he begins to move them to the heavy bass of the music. Jaskier pulls himself close to Geralt, grinding their bodies against one another, before pulling back. Jaskier gets away with this move a few times until Geralt’s hold on his hips tightens when he attempts to pull away.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Geralt threatens, voice low and dangerous. Jaskier can feel the vibration of each word against his own body.

“I’m hoping we can _both_ finish tonight.” Jaskier winks before turning around and grinding his ass onto Geralt’s hardening cock. Jaskier moans at the feeling of it and how he longs to take Geralt’s length into his hands, find out what pleases Geralt the most. _Gods_ , he wants it, has wanted it for so long, and now he’s this much closer to-

Geralt’s hands tighten around his waist again, pulling Jaskier’s hips even closer to him. Jaskier feels Geralt’s chest vibrate as he runs his nose along the line of Jaskier’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“You said earlier that you wanted to _talk_.” Geralt says, his hands drifting from Jaskier’s hips to his waist, squeezing slightly, “Is there a place we could do that?”

Jaskier nods but Geralt’s hands find their way under his shirt, fingertips dancing lightly against his skin, teasing him as if Geralt had a hand directly on his cock. They stay like that for a moment before Geralt pulls away.

“Lead the way, Buttercup.” Geralt whispers, giving Jaskier’s ass a light smack.

Jaskier joyfully takes Geralt’s hand before leading him upstairs to one of the guest rooms, and Jaskier is happy to see that they weren’t beaten there by another couple. 

He closes and locks the door behind them both, leaving them alone in the silence of the room. 

“You look lovely tonight.” Geralt says, stepping towards Jaskier slowly. 

“Thank you.” Jaskier finds himself stepping back, and while he isn’t sure why, the thought of being pressed up onto the door by Geralt is rather hot, “I wasn’t expecting you to see my outfit, but I’m glad you did.”

“Hmm,” Jaskier back is against the door now, Geralt’s body only a few steps away from his, “Do you want this?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jaskier says instinctively. He was never one to use names like Sir or Master without being told, but he’s learned with Geralt things tend to go a lot better for him when he does; though maybe it won't this time.

“None of that right now,” Geralt says shaking his head and stepping closer to Jaskier, “If we do this now, it isn’t between Dom and a sub anymore, it will mean more than that. It’s just you and me now.”

Jaskier swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest with excitement. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, Geralt wants more, with him, he wants to be more. Jaskier fidgets under Geralt’s gaze, unsure of what to do next until he speaks again.

“Do you still want this?” Geralt stops about an inch or so short from where Jaskier is standing, as he whispers out, “Do you still want me?”

“Yes!” He nods, reaching out to pull Geralt closer to him. The larger man allows himself to be moved, pressing both of their bodies close to one another. “Kiss me, _please_.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Geralt’s lips are on his, soft and wet as they kiss each other breathless. Jaskier’s hands find their way into Geralt’s hair, pulling the other man impossibly closer to himself. Geralt rolls his hips against Jaskier cock, slipping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth when it opens for a moan.

“You taste like my vodka” Jaskier says in between kisses, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Geralt’s jeans, squeezing the globes of his lover’s ass and eliciting a groan from the taller man.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Geralt responds, and Jaskier begins to suck on the other man’s tongue to show him just how much he doesn’t mind at all.

They continue like that for a while, kissing and groping at each other like a pair of teenagers, until Geralt stops, wrapping his arms around Jaskier’s waist before he lifts him off the ground. Jaskier lets out a yelp of surprise as he wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist.

Geralt walks them over to the bed before he places Jaskier down gently, as if he were made of glass. Jaskier is used to how Geralt treats him during scenes but this is different, Geralt is gentle, and slow, but not teasingly, as if savoring each and every touch and caress. 

Geralt's lips drift from Jaskier’s mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there as Jaskier tugs on his hair. Jaskier rolls his hips up experimentally, looking for something to alleviate the ache, and lets out a moan when he makes contact with Geralt’s thigh.

He continues to rut against Geralt’s leg as the larger man sucks marks into the soft skin of his neck. Just as Jaskier finds himself getting closer to easing the pressure between his thighs, Geralt pulls away.

“Can’t let you cum in your pants before I’ve even touched you properly.” Geralt murmurs, chuckling at the whine that leaves Jaskier’s throat.

“Then touch me already.” Jaskier tries to bring the older man down to him with his legs but he won’t budge, “Please, I’ve been waiting so long.”

“No need to beg, Buttercup.” He says with a smile, “Where’s the lube?”

Jaskier freezes at the question, as he already knows the answer. Had this happened a month ago Jaskier would have been able to grab a small packet of lube from his wallet. But he got rid of it a few days ago since he hasn’t been sleeping with anyone but Geralt.

_I fucking knew getting rid of those would bite me in the ass late._ Jaskier thinks unhappily before responding to Geralt.

“Uh, I don’t have any here.”

“Well, where do you keep it then?”

“It’s at home.” 

“Are we not currently in your house?” Geralt says, confusion etched onto his face. 

“No, not currently, and I’m not too keen on the idea of looking through her things to find it.”

Jaskier can tell that Geralt has more questions but he doesn’t ask them, instead he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. Jaskier stares at Geralt’s toned chest in awe, reaching out almost instantly to feel it for himself. 

Geralt helps Jaskier out of his own shirt before leaning back down to kiss him again. Feeling Geralt’s skin against his own as they bump and grind against one another is euphoric. 

“I won’t be able to fuck you without lube, Buttercup.” Geralt says softly against the skin of Jaskier’s neck as he places soft kisses there. 

“But, I want it, I’ve wanted it for so long.” Jaskier knows he’s being petulant but he doesn’t care, “Please, I can take it I promise.”

Geralt shakes his head slightly, “I want our first time together to be perfect. And that means proper prep _and_ lube.” 

Jaskier continues to pout rather than respond.

“I assure you there are other things we can do. For example,” Geralt’s hand grips Jaskier’s cock through the denim of his jeans, “I can finally get my mouth around that pretty cock of yours.”

“Mmm,” Jaskier moans, bucking into Geralt’s hand, “Can I suck yours after?” Jaskier almost starts to beg but remembers that this isn’t a scene, he doesn’t need to do that here.

“Only if you’re still awake after I’m done with you.” Geralt says with a wolfish smile.

His fingers begin to undo the buttons of Jaskier pants quickly, though his motions still almost immediately once he sees what Jaskier is wearing underneath the denim.

“I’m guessing you like them?” Jaskier asks.

“Like them?” Geralt traces Jaskier cock through the lace panties covering it, they are similar to the ones he wore in the picture he sent to Geralt the other day, but these are an emerald green instead of baby blue. “I love them, Buttercup.”

“Well that’s good to- oh fuck,” Jaskier isn’t even sure what he was going to say but before he knows it Geralt is mouthing at him through the lace. The delicious wet heat of his mouth sucking and teasing at his cock through the fabric. 

Geralt removes his mouth briefly to pull Jaskier’s pants down below his knees, letting Jaskier kick them the rest of the way off. 

“I could make you cum just like this,” Geralt says in a hushed tone, as his hand begins to rub at Jaskier’s clothed cock steadily, “Have you ruin each and every single pair of panties you own.” Geralt’s lips trail up Jaskier’s body as he speaks, until they are just below his ear, sucking and nibbling on the lobe, “Would you like that?”

Jaskier shakes his head, “W-want your mouth, around me.”

“Are you sure you could even handle that?” Geralt’s voice is dark and tempting, as he thumbs over the head of Jaskier’s cock, making the smaller man buck his hips up, “It seems as if you’re about ready to bust.”

Jaskier wants to form words, but everything feels so good that the only word he can utter is, “ _Please_.”

With a soft groan, Geralt makes his way back down Jaskier’s body, pulling the panties down so he can fulfill Jaskier’s wish.

Geralt is a tease. Jaskier knew this already but he always finds himself surprised when Geralt reminds him. Jaskier wants him to swallow his cock already, but instead the other man is licking long, wet, stripes up the underside of it. Using his skillful tongue to even play with his slit, lapping at the precum leaking from it. 

“Fuck- oh Gods, fuck, Geralt, please” Jaskier whines, intertwining his fingers in Geralt’s hair, gently guiding Geralt’s mouth exactly where he wants him; and much to Jaskier’s surprise Geralt allows himself to be moved, gently taking Jaskier’s length into his mouth and only taking as much as Jaskier will give him.

He keeps his pace steady, not wanting to force too much onto Geralt until the other breaks from his guidance to take Jaskier down to the root.

“Holy fuck!” Jaskier exclaims on a moan, tightening the hand in Geralt’s hair even more, unable to guide the other man’s head anymore. Geralt begins to suck his cock down with abandon, bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. 

“F-fuck, Geralt!” He can feel himself getting closer and wants to warn Geralt but before he can even think of the right words for that he finds himself overrun with pleasure. The tight wet heat of Geralt’s mouth sucking every last drop from him.

“Still with me Buttercup?” Geralt says after pulling off Jaskier’s cock with a soft ‘pop’. Jaskier moans affirmatively, desperately trying to keep himself awake, as Geralt peppers kisses across his chest and up his neck, before eventually landing on his lips. 

The kiss is chaste, just lips pressing against one another, but it still stirs something within Jaskier, causing him to pull Geralt even closer to him. Jaskier slots his thigh between his lover’s legs and rubs against the bulge he finds there.

Jaskier dives his tongue deeper into Geralt’s mouth, waiting for the man above him to sink into the kiss, before hooking his leg around Geralt's hip and flipping their positions. 

“Let me take care of you now.” Jaskier leans down and begins trailing kisses down Geralt’s neck, while his hands begin undoing the buttons of Geralt’s pants. Jaskier is peppering kisses down and across Geralt’s wide chest, spending most of his time nipping at Geralt’s nipples, as his hand slowly stokes Geralt’s cock.

“ _Jaskier_.” Geralt groans, rolling his hips in time with Jaskier’s fist.

“Yes, Geralt?” 

“Thought you were supposed to be taking care of me.” Geralt’s voice is strained as Jaskier tightens his grip around his aching cock. 

“I think I’m doing a great job.” Jaskier smiles mischievously at his lover as he deliberately twists his hand on an upstroke, eliciting a beautiful moan from the man below him, “And I’d argue you think the same.”

Geralt chuckles softly under his breath, rocking his hips up faster into Jaskier’s fist as he chases his impending orgasm, “Fuck, Jask- I’m gonna-”

“Uh uh,” Jaskier tsks, abruptly removing his hand before Geralt can find his release. “I said I was going to suck you off and I plan on doing just that.” 

Jaskier shuffles down Geralt’s body until his mouth is hovering over the cock he’s been dreaming of. He takes it into his hand then licks the sensitive glands, reveling in the taste of Geralt on his tongue. 

“Jaskier, stop teas-” Geralt cuts himself off as Jaskeir wraps his lips around the silky smooth head of Geralt’s cock. Jaskier pushes Geralt’s length as far back as he can before pulling back up, using his hand to make up for the length his mouth can reach. 

“If I knew your mouth was this good I would have had you suck me off weeks ago.” Geralt’s hand finds its way into Jaskier’s soft locks, tugging gently but not forcing him to take more than he can handle. 

Jaskier continues to suck Geralt off masterfully, bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace, and using his free hand to gently roll Geralt’s balls.

“Gods, you’re so- so fucking, good-” Geralt moans, tightening his grip even more causing Jaskier to moan, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. If you don’t want-”

Before he can even finish his sentence Jaskier swallows as much of Geralt’s cock as he can manage without gagging and _moans;_ completely undoing the man below him. Geralt’s cum floods his mouth, painting the inside of his mouth with the musky taste of Geralt.

Jaskier gives Geralt’s cock one final suck, when Geralt’s cum stops flooding his mouth, before pulling off and smiling wide at his lover; who simply reaches out to grab Jaskier’s face and pull him in for a kiss. 

The kiss starts off chaste, but then devolves into one that is far more passionate and sensual, soon both men are left breathless and resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?” Geralt asks abruptly, “I can make you dinner at my place.”

“That sounds nice. I’d love to.” Jaskier rests his head on Geralt’s shoulder, “I should get back to the party at some point. But I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a bit.”

“Take as long as you need, Buttercup.” Geralt says with a kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head.

Jaskier lays there happy, content, and loved, as he lets the sound of Geralt’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back Baby!!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience on this chapter, school has been a bitch but I took my last final today so hopefully the chapters can come out at a more regular pace now
> 
> And as always thanks again to my wonderful Beta [Bottom_Crowley24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Crowley24/pseuds/Bottom_Crowley24) for being amazing

** Chapter 8- Jaskier **

Geralt’s hands gently caress Jaskier skin, starting at his hips and ending around his neck. He squeezes slightly and Jaskier can’t help but let out a soft moan, he wraps his legs around the larger man’s clothed hips, desperately trying to get Geralt closer to him. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier whines, fisting the fabric of his partner’s shirt as he has, once again, found himself naked under his fully clothed lover. Except this time it simply won’t do. 

“Off.” Jaskier says simply, tugging on the fabric again.

Geralt lets out a chuckle but obliges quickly, taking the shirt off over his head with grace and ease. “Better?”

Jaskier smiles, though his attention is quickly drawn to a distant, yet familiar melody. He tries to listen to it a bit better but Geralt soon regains his lover’s attention with a kiss against his lips.

The kiss is slow and gentle, just the kind of kiss Jaskier dreamt of having with the lovely man above him. Jaskier’s hands find themselves in Geralt’s soft hair, tugging gently at the strands, causing the man above him to groan into each kiss. 

“Love it when you do that.” Geralt purrs, peppering kisses down the length of Jaskier’s throat, across his chest, and everywhere except where Jaskier wants to be touched. 

“Geralt, please.” Jaskier moans, trying to rut against something only to be disappointed each time. “Geralt, please just touch me.”

“I am touching you, Buttercup.” He says, in that smooth sultry voice of his. Geralt’s fingertips lightly dance across Jaskier’s skin, teasing him even further.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Jaskier threads his fingers into Geralt’s hair and pulls him into another kiss. One that is far more needy and desperate than before.. Jaskier does his best to dominate the kiss but Geralt simply nips at his lower lip before pulling away.

Jaskier groans with a pout as Geralt looks down at him, with a sly smile on his face, “If you want me to touch you, there’s something you’ve got to do for me first.”

“Anything.” Jaskier says almost instantly, finding himself completely and utterly enamored by the golden eyes staring down at him.

Geralt leans back in with a smile, before whispering in Jaskier’s ear, “Wake up, Julian.”

Jaskier’s eyes pop open suddenly to the sound of his alarm going off, the melodic tone he picked out this morning almost far too loud to bear. He reaches out mindlessly, sighing contentedly when the music ceases.

In the new found silence of his room Jaskier can only hear Geralt’s voice in his head, the sweet nothings he whispered in his ear, along with the way his name, his real name, sounded coming out of his mouth. 

Jaskier never liked the name Julian, hence why he doesn’t use it unless he absolutely has to, but the thought of Geralt calling him that doesn’t upset him like it normally would. Actually it excites him, the name seems to fit him better when it comes out of Geralt’s mouth rather than anyone else’s. 

Jaskier stretches in bed, causing the sheets to rub up against his morning wood, or afternoon wood probably since he came back to his apartment around 6:30 this morning. Jaskier wraps a loose fist around himself, before glancing at the alarm clock next to him.

“FUCK!” Jaskier exclaims, throwing himself out of bed, tripping slightly on the clothes he left on the ground haphazardly when he came in early this morning. Jaskier knows he's going to need more than this to get ready; he just knows it. He hasn’t showered since yesterday, he still needs to shave, do his hair...

Jaskier turns himself back towards his nightstand so he can pick up his phone. Jaskier sends a quick text to Geralt, apologizing in advance for his tardiness, before throwing it back onto the bed and hurrying into the shower.

  
**Geralt**

“I am here for my darling daughter.” Yennefer says as she saunters into Geralt’s apartment. She agreed to take Ciri out of the house for Geralt’s date with Jaskier since her university is on a break this weekend into next week. “Where is my darling daughter, and why is there so much food on the counter/”

“She’s taking Roach for a walk.” Geralt says, “And the food is there because I’m making dinner tonight.

Geralt stands at his kitchen island, flipping through his recipe cards, wanting to find the perfect recipe for Jaskier tonight. He pulls out one recipe and reads it quickly, chicken azel and lemon potatoes, before placing it into his growing “possibilities” pile. Yen walks over to the island and takes a seat on top of it rather than in the chair. Usually, he would tell her to get down and sit in a chair, but he doesn’t have the energy for that tonight. Not when Jaskier is supposed to be here in less than two hours and he still hasn’t started anything yet.

“You’re nervous about tonight.” Yen says, from her seat on the island next to his piles of recipes. To her it must look like a mess, but it is anything but that to Geralt.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Geralt can feel Yen scowling at him but remains focused on his recipes so he doesn’t have to see it for himself. “You’ve never been good at it.”

“What would make you think that I’m nervous?” He pulls out another recipe, Chicken Parmesan, but places it in the no pile. He didn’t want to make something that basic, he could definitely do better than that.

“You never have a hard time making decisions.” Yen says, as she begins to read through some of the recipes that he has pulled out of the stack, “So imagine my surprise when I come by simply to pick up our daughter for a weekend, only to find that you’ve bought the entire grocery store just to prep for one dinner.” 

“I bought a few extra items just so I could have some flexibility.” Geralt counters without looking up at her, and instead remains focused on dividing his recipes. He went to the store a bit ago but hasn’t put anything away. It’s only three or four bags, nothing too egregious.

Yennefer slips off the island and walks up to the counter with the grocery bags and begins to shuffle through them.

“Geralt.” She says while walking around the island to face him. “You bought beets.”

“What about it?” He looks up at her to see that she is holding the offending root in her hand.

“You’re allergic to beets!” She shakes the beets closer to his face for emphasis. 

“Oh,” He says softly, as he remembers the last time he ate a beet. Ciri was 12 at the time and going to a fancy private school that Yen had enrolled her in. Though somehow he got roped into having dinner with some parents from the school along with Yen. 

Needless to say, they served food that Geralt had never tried before, beets being one of them. Almost immediately after eating it he slowly began to feel his throat close up on him as he went into anaphylaxis. He ended up spending the rest of the night in the hospital, and while Ciri was glad she got to leave the dinner early, Yenn was upset that he ‘made such a big scene over a vegetable.’ “Guess I forgot about that.”

“The fact that you’re alive is a miracle.” She says, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand, “What time is he supposed to be here anyway?”

“5:30. But I know he probably got home late last night so I won’t be surprised if he runs a bit late.” Geralt picks up his phone to check the time, 3:30pm, and sees that he has a text from Jaskier. “Speak of the devil.”

Jaskier: I am so sorry that I have to do this but I’m going to be late to dinner. Can we do 6 instead?

Jaskier: I promise I’ll bring something to make up for it ;)

Geralt: 6 works fine, but there’s no need to bring anything other than your appetite. 

“He’s going to be a bit late,” Geralt says, sliding the phone into his back pocket. “He’ll be here at 6.”

“Well now you can stop worrying,” Yen begins to gather all of Geralt’s recipe cards into one pile, thoroughly ruining the organization of his piles.

“Hey, I wasn’t-” Geralt starts before Yen places a single card down in front of him. Chicken Piccata with angel hair pasta. Geralt hums quietly and shrugs, it’s an easy dish but not too basic, and the fact that he doesn’t have to make a choice anymore relieves some of the tension, but not all of it. 

“You’re worried about more than just the menu, aren’t you?” Yen asks in a soft and gentle voice, similar to the one she would use when Ciri was younger. She only ever talks to him like this when she can tell there is something he isn’t saying or he doesn’t know how to say. “Talk to me Geralt.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Geralt pauses, knowing he should say more but not knowing how to form the words. Yen lets him take his time, placing her hand on top of his and squeezing gently. “ In a scene I can plan and do other things beforehand but this… there is only so much I can do.”

“You just have to trust that he wants to be here with you as much as you do.” Yen says, “And I know that it’s easier said than done but I can see it in the way he looks at you. He wants to be with you Geralt, make no doubt about that, you just need to let him in.”

“What if I mess up? What if I ruin things like-” I did with us, He wants to say, but he bites his tongue, though by the way Yen’s face drops he can tell that she knew where the sentence was heading.

“You didn’t do anything to us, Geralt.” She assures, “We were both young and just wanted someone else to be around. We weren’t meant to be together as lovers but we are friends and will always be friends because we still care about each other. So much so that we had to let go of each other.”

Geralt sighs, “I just want this to work out, Yen. I don’t know if I can go through this again if it doesn’t.”

“The only way to know is to try.” She runs the back of her hand against the line of his cheek bone. “Just have trust, Geralt. Everything will fall into place after that.”

** Jaskier **

Jaskier stands anxiously outside Geralt’s apartment, tapping his fingernails incessantly against the glass wine bottle he’s holding. 

He isn’t even sure why he brought it, he knows nothing about wine or how it pairs with food. He considers going back to his car and leaving it there but as he turns the front door opens. 

Geralt is wearing a grey t-shirt, along with a pair of well worn jeans that show off the curves of his legs wonderfully. The upper portion of his hair is tied back, while the rest cascades beautifully over his shoulders.

“Do you want to come in?” Geralt’s low voice lulls Jaskier from his thoughts, “I just finished setting everything up” 

Jaskier smiles slightly at the promise of food and moves past Geralt into the welcoming apartment.

Immediately, he is greeted with the lovely scent of the dish Geralt has prepared for them along with the sound of soft jazz playing in the background. Two identical plates of food have already been placed on the kitchen island along with two small bowls of salad.

“Did you just finish plating all of this?” He places the wine bottle down on the counter before moving aside to get a better view of the apartment. It’s reasonably neat, with pockets of clutter on various surfaces, though everything appears to have their own respective places. 

“I noticed when you came to my door a few minutes ago, so I plated everything while I waited for you to knock.” Geralt says softly, when Jaskier turns to face him he sees Geralt inspecting the bottle of wine Jaskier brought.

“I’m sorry if the wine doesn’t go well with what we’re having tonight. I just thought I should bring something since I was late and I didn’t want to show up empty handed.” He’s rambling, he knows he is but he can’t stop himself, and Geralt isn’t interjecting, so he continues, “And I know that you said I didn’t have to bring anything but I just wanted to since-”

Geralt clears the space between the two of them in one long stride, cupping Jaskier’s face gently as he presses their lips together. Jaskier melts into the kiss as his hands rest gently on Geralt’s hips, squeezing ever so slightly when Geralt nips at his lower lip.

“The wine is perfect.” Geralt says after he pulls away, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across the curve of Jaskier’s cheek, “Thank you for bringing it.” Geralt gives Jaskier one final peck before backing away from him completely. “Let me take your coat.”

Jaskier wasn’t quite ready for that kiss to end just yet, but he lets Geralt take his jacket off in one fluid motion. Geralt moves away to hang the jacket in a nearby closet, so Jaskier moves to sit at the island in front of one of the plates.

“This smells delicious.” Jaskier hums as Geralt returns to the kitchen without his apron, “What is it?”

“Chicken Piccata and homemade angel hair pasta,” Geralt slips on a pair of oven mitts before opening the oven and pulling out a tray of freshly baked breadsticks. “And some breadsticks for the side.”

“The pasta is homemade!?” Jaskier doesn’t know much about cooking, but he knows that homemade pasta is an impressive feat in itself, “That must have taken hours.”

“So are the breadsticks,” Geralt chuckles, placing a basket of the breadsticks down in between their plates. “I’ve cooked much larger things for just me and my daughter.” Geralt pours some wine for the both of them before taking a seat next to Jaskier. “It wasn’t all that long, I promise.”

“Well either way, thank you very much.” Jaskier smiles over at Geralt, who is currently busying himself with his napkin, “I truly do appreciate it. All of it.”

Geralt hums contentedly before looking up and returning Jaskier’s smile. 

The two begin eating in a comfortable silence, though Jaskier quickly interrupts in order to give Geralt high praises on the dish, especially the breadsticks. Geralt accepts the praise modestly as they begin to fall into a pleasant conversation with one another. 

It is one of the most open and carefree conversations Jaskier has had in a while. Sure he’s talked to Geralt after scenes and in between them too, but this was entirely different. Here, in Geralt’s home, he can see that Geralt has his walls down from the way he is openly talking about himself and the things he cares about. 

Jaskier learns that Geralt has an older brother named Eskel, and a younger brother named Lambert. Both of which live in town, though he doesn’t get to see them often because of their differing work schedules. Geralt loves his dog Roach but she tends to hate meeting new people, hence why she isn’t home currently. 

Though Geralt doesn’t use as much prose as Jaskier would when describing himself, he still finds himself lost in it nonetheless. 

After they both finish dinner Jaskier offers to help clean up but Geralt simply tops off his glass of wine before moving to the sink to wash up the dishes. 

“How did the party clean up go?” Geralt says just before starting to scrub at the dishes, “I would have stayed to help, but I had to come home to make sure Roach was doing well.”

“No problem, I know pets can be demanding.” Jaskier sips on his wine and makes a mental note to buy himself another bottle, “Cleanup was fine, Yennefer and some other people helped clean before leaving. I had to pay my stepmother back for the broken vase though.”

“So it was your step mother’s house then?”

Jaskier is confused by the question at first, since he has clearly stated that it was in fact her house, but then remembered he never cleared that up with Geralt from last night. “Oh yes it is, well technically she is my ex-stepmother now since she divorced dear old dad a little over a year ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. My mother passed when I was a child, and my father has been marrying women left and right like it’s going out of style. Fringilla was the 5th one and the only one I actually liked.” 

Jaskier remembers first meeting her and immediately becoming fast friends. They would talk and talk for hours together about anything and everything under the sun. She was the first person to support him and what he wanted to do rather than trying to make him go to school and become a replica of his father. 

“That house was my father’s but I convinced her to get it written into their prenup before they got married.”

Great chuckles, “Aren’t you just the best stepson.”

“I am a delight,” he says with a smile, even though Geralt’s back is to him, “When she moved out, I moved into the house with her and lived there a bit before leaving.”

“You moved into your current apartment after that?”

“No I didn’t actually. I moved in with my ex for a bit but it didn’t turn out the way I wanted it to.”

“Where did you go after?” 

“Well, Triss took care of me for a bit, but I felt bad living off of her so I ended up reaching out to my dad. Even though we were, and still are, on terrible terms.” 

“Hmm” Geralt hums and Jaskier sees that as a cue to continue. 

“He ended up getting me the job I have now, but before he agreed to help me, he made me promise to be ‘normal’.”

Geralt turns around to show him the confusion etched on his face, so he elaborates. 

“I need to use my real name, especially around him and anyone he’s close to, and while I love mousesack to death he has the memory of a fly. If I told him to call me Jaskier I know for a fact he’d let it slip to my father somehow.”

“Yennefer has complained about his forgetfulness from time to time. Though she can keep a secret better than anyone I know.” Geralt sets the last dish on the drying rack before drying his hands.

“Oh trust me I can tell. I’m not worried about her knowing though. I just assumed it wouldn’t come up. But I’m happy it happened the way it did,” Jaskier slips out of his seat and loops his arms around Geralt’s neck, “Wanna know why?”

Geralt hums softly as he rests his hands on the smaller man’s hips. 

“Because now you know what my real name is too,” Jaskier leans in closer to Geralt, pushing himself up slightly on the balls of his feet, “and I love the way you say it.” Jaskier lets his lips graze the skin just below Geralt’s ear and is rewarded with a pleased growl. 

“You like the way I say Julian?” Geralt’s mouth finds its way to Jaskier's neck where he nips at the skin playfully before kissing the same spot gently. “Guess I’ll have to say it more often then.”

Jaskier moans at his lover’s words, tugging on his lover’s hair to get those lips on his own. 

It starts off sweet but soon develops into something with far more passion and drive behind it.

Geralt pulls away suddenly with a gentle smile on his lips, “I was planning on watching a movie with you, but I have a feeling that’s the last thing you have in mind.” 

“That feeling would be correct.” Jaskier places a kiss on Geralt's collar bone before continuing, “Right now, I want you to absolutely destroy me. Make me feel you for days, ruin me for anyone else but you. I want-”

Jaskier’s sentence is cut short when Geralt crashes their lips together, picking Jaskier up with such haste that the smaller man barely has any time to wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist before he’s being moved. 

Jaskier has no idea what Geralt has planned for him, but that only makes his skin buzz more with anticipation. Suddenly, Jaskier is placed on a plush, and rather large, bed. Geralt pulls away from their kiss to take off Jaskier’s shirt and throw it somewhere on the ground. Geralt’s shirt soon follows after a few inscessent tugs from Jaskier. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Geralt nips down Jaskier's neck, carrying on down as he keeps speaking, “Last night was only the beginning of what I want to do to you.”

Jaskier’s fingers thread themselves into Geralt's hair, tugging on the strands until the man above him moans. 

“Love it when you do that.” Geralt mumbles into the skin just above Jaskier’s waistband. 

Jaskier begins to chuckle softly causing Geralt to look up at him and ask, “What?”

“It’s nothing, really.” He explains, “please don’t stop on my account.”

“No, tell me.” Geralt shuffles back up Jaskier’s body until the two are face to face.

Jaskier finds himself staring up into Geralt’s honey gold eyes, sighing contentedly, “I had a dream about you last night and you said the exact same thing when I pulled your hair.”

Geralt hums softly as he leans down again to kiss Jaskier’s neck gently, “What else did you dream about.”

“Nothing.” Jaskier’s hands run over the expanse of Geralt’s broad back as he speaks, “My alarm went off before I could think of anything creative.”

“Well I’ve had a dream or two about you too.” Geralt’s lips latch around one of Jaskier’s nipples. 

“Mmm. Do, tell.”

“Turn over, and I’ll show you.”

Jaskier holds back a moan as he thinks of all the possible things Geralt could have in store for him. He props his ass up slightly and wiggles, earning him a soft growl from Geralt. Geralt’s hands are then unbuttoning his pants with practiced precision, rubbing against his erection just right. 

Geralt pulls Jaskier’s hips up further, propping the smaller man up on his hands and knees, before Geralt moves Jaskier’s pants down to his mid thigh.

“Fuck.” Geralt mutters, running his hands over the red satin panties Jaskier has on. He places soft kisses along the edge of the lace as his hands run up and down the expanse of Jaskier’s back.

“Geralt, don’t tease me.” Jaskier groans, “I know this isn’t what you had in mind.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t.” Geralt kisses up Jaskier’s spine until his lips were right next to Jaskier’s ear, “Those panties made me think about how long it would take for me to turn your ass that red.”

“Fuck,” Jaskier moans, rolling his ass against the hard line of Geralt’s cock, “Please, I want-”

“No need to beg for anything so soon, Buttercup.” Geralt says with a chuckle before moving back down Jaskier’s body, “I’ll give you everything you need in time.”

Geralt pushes the panties to the side, moaning softly at the sight before him. Jaskier is about to tell him to get on with it before he feels Geralt’s tongue against his entrance. Geralt’s tongue presses against his hole teasingly, just barley dipping inside before pulling away again. Jaskier tries pushing his ass against Geralt’s face more, but is soon stopped by Geralt’s arm around his waist, stilling him.

Jaskier groans and presses his face into the mattress, “Geralt for the love of- Oh fuck,” 

The arm around Jaskier’s waist tightens as Geralt’s mouth begins to eat him out with a passion that Jaskier has never experienced before. Geralt alternates from lapping at Jaskier’s entrance to penetrating him with his tongue, slowly coaxing the muscle to loosen. 

Geralt’s free hand comes up to strike Jaskier’s cock through the lace causing Jaskier to moan wantonly. Between Geralt’s tongue in his ass and hand on his cock Jaskier feels his orgasm building up far too quickly.

“Ger- fuck, Geralt, if you d-don’t stop i-I’m g-gonna cum,”

Geralt pulls his mouth away from between Jaskier’s cheeks briefly to say, “Then cum.” Before diving back in and redoubling his efforts. Jaskier’s hands fist the sheets so tight he feels like he might tear right through them.

Jaskier cums with Geralt’s name on his lips as he goes completely boneless within Geralt’s grasp. Geralt continues his ministrations through Jaskier’s orgasm before pulling away and gently rolling Jaskier onto his back. 

“What are you smiling at?” Jaskier says with a dopey smile of his own.

“Nothing,” Geralt shakes his head slightly, causing two strands of hair to fall out of place and fall on either side of his face.

Jaskier pulls him down for a kiss and geralt goes willingly. The kiss is slow, as they both take their time mapping out each other's mouths. Jaskier removes the hair tie from Geralt’s hair before carding the soft strands through his fingers. 

“You make me cum way too fast” Jaskier mumbles against Geralt’s lips, not wanting to pull apart just yet.

“It’ll make your next one even easier.” Geralt begins to kiss up and down the length of Jaskier’s neck as he talks, “You might even cum without me touching you.”

“What makes you think that I’ll be able to go again,” Jaskier’s tone is light and teasing as he continues to card his fingers through Geralt’s hair gently, “And be able to cum untouched on top of that.”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.” Geralt sucks a bruise on Jaskier's neck, making him moan and pull Geralt impossibly closer.

“Gods Geralt, the things you do to me.”

Geralt kisses him then, a chaste yet passionate kiss, before saying, “I’m just getting started, Buttercup.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy almost 2,000 words of smut :)

** Geralt **

“What do you have planned for me then?” Jaskier asks as the two men pull apart, though Jaskier’s legs are still firmly wrapped around Geralt’s waist, keeping him as close as possible.

“I think I’ll tease you a bit more.” Geralt keeps his eyes locked onto Jaskier’s, carefully watching his reaction to his words, “Open you up on my fingers nice and slow.” Geralt trails his finger along Jaskier’s side, a light, barely there touch, “Then slowly ease my cock into you until you beg me for more.”

“I thought you weren’t going to make me beg tonight?” Jaskier pouts, though Geralt doubts the thought of begging actually perturbs him.

“Well you never have to beg if you don't want to. But you’ll need to be a lot more patient without it.”

“What about you then?” Geralt wasn’t expecting that question and before he could articulate as much to the man underneath him, Jaskier continued, “You’ve told me everything you want to do to me but what about everything that I want to do to you?”

Jaskier makes a few futile attempts to flip their positions with the legs he had wrapped around his waist. Geralt looks down at him expectantly, and unmoving, but ultimately yields when Jaskier resorts to pouting instead, leaving Jaskier straddling Geralt’s hips.

“What did you have in mind, Julian?”

“Well, you seem to have quite extensive knowledge on my body.” Jaskier’s hands run down the length of Geralt’s chest as he speaks, though Geralt still notices the slight tremor in his voice from the use of his name, “I think it’s only fair I get a chance to catch up.”

“And this is something you want to do?” Geralt asks, hands coming up to rest on Jaskier hips, “I have no issue pleasing you.”

“As much as I love it when you do that, I also want to be a giving lover as well.” Jaskier leans down and places a kiss to Geralt’s cheek, his hands continuing to roam across Geralt’s torso.

“And what would you like to do exactly?”

Jaskier’s lips have traveled from his cheek down to the column of his throat, “I just want to explore.” He nips playfully at the skin just above Geralt’s collarbone, causing Geralt to moan softly. Jaskier simply smiles against Geralt’s skin in response, continuing to drift lower.

“I want to know where you like being touched the most, and how you like to be touched.” Jaskier begins rolling Geralt’s nipples between his fingers, and while Geralt tries not to show just how much he likes it, his hardening cock is a dead giveaway.

If Jaskier notices though, he doesn’t acknowledge it, instead he continues moving down the length of Geralt’s body, kissing and touching as much as he can wherever he can. 

Geralt didn’t expect the night to go this way, he usually wouldn’t let people switch roles like this, even if they begged him to. He never liked being on the receiving end of gentle caresses and light kisses, never felt like he was deserving of them. Though Jaskier makes him feel like he is, makes him want to be touched. 

Geralt is brought out of his train of thought when Jaskier cups Geralt’s erection through the fabric of his jeans. Geralt moans in surprise and bucks up into Jaskier’s hand.

“So responsive. Even with your stoic exterior.” Jaskier’s hands make quick work of the button and zipper on Geralt’s jeans, “During scenes I couldn’t tell if seeing me turned you on at all.”

“Wasn’t about me.” Geralt says, lifting his hips slightly so Jaskier can pull off his pants and boxers. “I was there for your pleasure, not mine.”

“So seeing me did turn you on.” Jaskier’s voice had a teasing lilt to it as he brought his hand down to stroke Geralt’s erection slowly. “Was there ever a point where you wanted to take things further with me? Just say fuck it and have your way with me?”

Jaskier spits onto both his own hand and Geralt’s cock, causing his hand to glide across the sensitive skin much easier. Geralt moans, fisting the sheets tightly in his hands, “Our last scene together- Gods Jaskier- you were so tight around my fingers.”

“Did you want to see how tight I’d be around your cock too?” Jaskier brings his face down to Geralt’s cock, licking and kissing wherever he sees fit, “I would have let you do it y’know.”

“Yes, I wanted to-” Jaskier takes Geralt’s cock into his mouth then, inch by inch until his nose rests against Geralt’s pubic bone. He laces his fingers in Jaskier’s hair, both to guide the smaller man and because he knows Jaskier loves getting his hair pulled. “Fucking gods, Jaskier”

Jaskier sucks Geralt’s cock expertly, using one hand to roll Geralt’s balls and the other to stroke Geralt’s length in time with his mouth. Geralt moans loudly, unable to hide his pleasure even if he wanted to. 

“Fuck, Jask-” Geralt pulls the smaller man off of his cock quickly by tugging on his hair. 

Jaskier looks up at him with spit slick lips and a face of mock concern that Geralt sees right through, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think you want me to cum just yet.”

“Well I don’t think it’d be fair if I were the only one who got to cum twice.” Jaskier moved up Geralt’s body slowly, only stopping when the two men are face to face, “Unless you don’t think you’ll be able to keep up…”

You have no idea what I can do, Buttercup, Geralt thinks to himself as he holds eye contact with his lover; neither wanting to be the first to give in. Although Geralt is the first to break the silence.

“Fine.” He says plainly, and Jaskier begins to scramble down Geralt’s body quickly, but Geralt slows him with a hand on his chin, effectively halting his movements, “You’re going to need to beg like you’ve never begged before if you want to be able to cum tonight.” 

Jaskier only smiles at Geralt before continuing to move down the length of his body. It takes less than a minute for Geralt to cum down Jaskier’s throat with a groan. Geralt pulls Jaskier up for a deep kiss, one that Jaskier melts into. The two men kiss for a while, slowly getting lost in the feeling of being pressed against one another. 

Geralt pulls away from the kiss first, chuckling softly when Jaskier whines and makes a futile attempt to chase his lips. In one fluid motion Geralt flips their positions so Jaskier is underneath him. 

“Let’s see just how well you can ‘keep up’, hmm.” Geralt teases playfully.

This is going to be fun…

  
** Jaskier **

“Fuck- Geralt, please I-” Geralt simply smiles up at him before taking Jaskier’s cock into his mouth again. He has three fingers inside of Jaskier now, each one stretching and stroking deliciously inside of him.

He’s going to fucking kill me. I’m going to die here, Jaskier thinks to himself. Geralt has been edging him for what feels like hours though somewhere in the back of his mind he knows it's only been fifteen minutes at most.

Geralt takes Jaskier’s cock out of his mouth, but doesn’t remove his fingers from inside of him.

“Geralt please, I need you” Jaskier begs, “I’m ready for you, please just give it to me”

“I don’t think you’re desperate enough for it yet.” Geralt continues pumping his fingers in and out of Jaskier as he speaks, “Get a bit more creative with your begging. Maybe then I’ll consider it.”

“Geralt pleeaaase, I need you so badly.” Jaskier whines, putting his all into it, “I’ve never wanted anything this bad, please, please give it to me.”

Geralt adds a fourth finger, causing Jaskier to arch his back with a dirty moan. He’s so wrapped up in the pleasure that he doesn’t notice Geralt’s moved up his body until he speaks again.

“I’ve heard that all before, Buttercup.” Geralt’s breath ghosts against the shell of Jaskier’s ear as he speaks, “Be. Creative.”

Jaskier turns his head to the side and looks at Geralt before he leans in for a kiss, which Geralt happily indulges in. They stay like that for a moment, Geralt’s fingers rocking in and out of Jaskier’s body as their lips slide against one another, until Jaskier pulls away.

“Please, Daddy.” Jaskier says in a hushed whisper staring into Geralt’s eyes as he does, “I want you inside of me, please.”

Jaskier watches Geralt’s face carefully as he speaks, unsure if this is what the older man was getting at or not. When Geralt removes his fingers abruptly Jaskier fears the worse, but before he can start rambling an apology Geralt’s mouth is on him again. 

“You want to be a good boy for me, Julian?” Geralt leans over to the bedside table to grab a condom, opening the packet with his teeth before rolling it on, “Want me to fuck you until the only words you remember are Daddy, more, and please?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He nods eagerly, absolutely elated that Geralt is responding so positively to his creativity, “Fuck please, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Let me hear you beg some more,” Geralt hums softly as he rubs lube onto his erection, “You sound so pretty when you do.”

“Daddy please, please, please, can I have you inside of me. I need it so bad, I need- Oh fuck-”

Jaskier opens his eyes when the blunt head of Geralt cock slips inside of him. 

When the hell did I close them? Jaskier thinks to himself briefly.

“Fuck.” Geralt groans as he bottoms out inside of Jaskier, “You feel even better than I could have even imagined.”

Geralt stills after bottoming out completely, then leans down to kiss Jaskier soundly. Jaskier can’t help but moan, because Geralt is a damn good kisser and he finally has Geralt’s cock inside him. His hands come up to card themselves into Geralt’s hair, tugging ever so slightly.

Jaskier clenches around Geralt experimentally, smiling smugly when Geralt groans.

“Is that you asking for something?” Geralt’s voice is strained, though it just makes him sound even more sexy in Jaskier’s opinion.

“I think it’s time you fuck me like you promised.” Geralt raises an eyebrow at that, so Jaskier quickly adds a “Please?” at the end.

“Please, what?” Geralt’s voice is a low and sultry growl that makes him ache even more.

“Please, Daddy.” Jaskier coos, batting his eyelashes in a way that he knows looks undeniably hot, “Fuck me like a good boy. I want to be-”

Geralt starts fucking into him at a relentless pace then, cutting of whatever he was planning on saying. Jaskier’s fingernails scrape down Geralt’s back as Jaskier desperately tries to hold onto something. 

Geralt, however, begins to nip along the column of Jaskier’s neck, muffling his own moans there as well when Jaskier clenches around him, or meets him thrust for thrust. 

Jaskier reaches for his own cock, knowing that he’s only a few strokes away from his release, but Geralt grabs his wrist and pins it to his side.

“Geralt, fuck- Oh please, I can’t” Jaskier whines but that only seems to inspire Geralt to thrust harder and faster than before.

“You will cum on my cock.” Geralt growls directly into Jaskier’s ear, continuing to thrust at the perfect angle inside, “Be a good boy, Julian, and cum for me.”

Before Jaskier can even process the command, his cock begins to cover both of their stomachs with his spend. Geralt kisses him then, whispering Jaskier’s name against his lips when he cums not long after Jaskier does.

Jaskier isn’t sure how much time passes after they both find their release and frankly he doesn’t care. Between Geralt's soft lips against his, and his gentle words of praise, Jaskier would be more than content to stay here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that the daddy kink present in this chapter is completely self indulgent. I might even indulge myself a bit more in future chapters. JK JK.... unless? 
> 
> Happy New Year, and may 2021 forever be in your favor :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic PLEASE be sure to leave a comment . I run off of positive feedback and if I know that there are people out there who like the story I will definitely keep updating it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffinlover246fics)


End file.
